OMG! I'm in FMA!
by Genin Sailor Aang
Summary: What had began as a sleepover with friends quickly changes when a freak occurence throws two FMA fans into the universe of Fullmetal Alchemist! Luckily, the Elrics are there to lend a hand to the stranded girls. EdXOC AlXOC. Enjoy!
1. Character descriptions

A/N: OK, I might not know how to do this very well but here it goes. A character description for the OCs

_Erica Deluna Rosa_, (2ndary narrator) 14 years old. A bubbly personality, Orihime Syndrome (lol), somewhat athletic yet still a band fan (sax), guitar player in a band with some rockers, the head singer, an anime watcher although not an otaku. She has strait light brown hair, which is always pulled back, green eyes, light complected with a slight tan, wears glasses to help her see. Many have told her she's pretty.

_Aaliyah Josephine_, (main narrator) also 14. Is somewhat antisocial and does not like to dress girly. Her hair is cut above her shoulders, its constantly falling over her face since she never puts it up. She is a master at five martial arts, mature and wise beyond her years. Has issues with her self-confidence. A definite otaku. Has dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, naturally tanned, needs contacts to see clearly and considers herself to be unpretty.

Other characters:  
_Matt (Matthew) Kunamoto_, 14 years old and the youngst twin. He's a joker and can be a bit over eccentric. He plays sports, is one of the most social guys at school, plays the drums in the same band Erics' in, he is an anime/manga otaku and even saves up to buy anime related stuff (his room is full of posters and manga books). He's tall with a trim muscular build, fair skinned, with blond short hair, and blue eyes. He only needs glasses for reading. He thinks of himself as average but has been described as good looking.

_Meami Kunamoto, _14 years old. As oldest twin she is Matt's big sister. She's abit of a prep, athletic but plays the violin, she too takes martial arts but has only mastered 2 so far (Karate/Taichi). She is very responsible and organized, level headed, doesn't have a problem being social, is mostly a manga otaku but does watch some anime. She has short dark brown hair, is tall and thin, has dark brown eyes, and fair skinned. She has an average looking appearence.

(I didn't know when I'm suppose to put this so...Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal alchemist or any of the characers they are the property of Hiromu Arakawa, aniplex, and I guess funimation They aren't mine, they'll never be mine etc, etc, etc,...)


	2. Chapter 1: Not so Normal Weekend pt 1

(A/N: I've been working on this story for the longest time, I hope it doesn't suck tamoranges (tamatos+oranges) This is one of my first on fanfiction though so don't be too harsh...

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal alchemist or Naruto or any of the characters. FMA is the property of funimation, aniplex, and Hiromu Arakawa *please don't sue me if I did this completely wrong* :'(

* * *

Chapter 1: not so normal weekend (pt. 1)

It was yet to be another normal day after school, just talking about the weekend plans on the bus ride home. I was staring out the window waiting the bus to get to my street when Meami leaned over the seat directly in front of me, "Hey guys! You two should come over to my house for FMA Saturday!" she suggested.

"Yeah, grandma said she wouldn't mind. She even said you could stay the whole 3 day weekend." (We had next Monday off) added her twin (fraternal) Matt sitting across the walkway.

"Another sleepover at your place? Sure I'm game, you in too?" I asked looking over at Erica in the seat behind Matt. But she was too busy twirling her hair and making googly eyes at the rocker boy she always drooled over, Shawn. I snapped my fingers in her face to get her attention, "Hello earth to Erica!"

"Huh?" She asked coming back to reality.

"You in on the sleep over?" repeated Meami.

"Sure, I just gotta text my mom." whipping out her pink sequenced cell phone she quickly sent the message and put it away before the bus driver saw her.

"This is supposed to be a good episode. I read the description online," informed Matt, "but please, don't cry this time if Al gets broken, OK Aaliyah." He mocked patting me on the head.

"Shut up Matt! I told you, my contacts dried up!" I swatted away his hand, as a slight blush spread across my face. He along with the others laughed at my expense as I slouched in my seat. While they continued on I couldn't help but think of 'him'. To tell the truth, I did have a huge crush on Alphonse Elric. I even had a print out of him in my backpack, along with a few web pictures on my laptop and a plushy at home. My pal had a liking for Ed. She always asked me how it was I could like Al, 'because he's not cute.' I just kept telling her that looks don't matter to me.

When they stopped heckling, Meami addressed me. "Aaliyah, make sure you bring over the Nachos (we have them for every sleep over). Oh, and if you bring your Al plushy then I'm gonna bring my Ed and Roy plushies."

"Sure Meami, but don't let Matt reenact that Elricest he read on Fanfiction like last time." I said scrunching my nose a bit.

"I promise, and so do you. _Right_ Matt," She gave him a commanding glare.

"Fine, but you gotta admit that it _was_ funny!" he agreed a little disappointed.

"Funny like a picture of Riza in your binder with red Sharpie hearts all over it?" put in Erica.

"No, funny like your face!" A smack talking fight soon ensued between them. I lost interest after that because the bus had by now reached my house.

"See ya," I waved starting for the bus door.

Matt and Erica stopped their verbal battle and looked up, "Laters!" then went back to fighting.

"Be there at like, 7:30 so we can set up before _Naruto_!" Meami shouted as I went down the steps.

"Got cha'!" I shot back quickly. As soon as my feet touched the sidewalk I fast walked across the street. I speedily unlocked the front door and zipped to my room so I could get my things together to take to the sleep over.

* * *

(Many hours later) It was 7:30, and I'd just been dropped-off by my mom. I rang the doorbell to Meami and Matt's Grandparent's house. "(ding-dong) (ding-dong)" It was their grandma who answered the door, "Hello Mrs. Kelrich I'm here for the overnight."

She smiled sweetly and with a slight Japanese accent greeted me. "Ah, good evening Aaliyah-san. Please come in." I walked into the familiar house with some Asian and European influence. As well as some western elements as far as appliances and tech.

"You kids will be sleeping in the living room this time, the twin's rooms are a mess. Just set up over there." She told me, taking the can of nacho cheese and corn chips I had brought. I then hurried to set up my purple sleeping bag, Alphonse plushy, and other various crap I had brought in my backpack. I put everything except for my wearables out on the carpet, making sure to leave plenty of room for Matt and Erica. Meami got to sleep on long couch this time (we take turns).

Instead of turning on the TV I walked around the room, looking at the tall bookshelves. On some sections there were a few family pictures of Meami, Matt and their older brother Link (short for Lincoln). I always thought that even though Matt was Meami's twin he looked more like Link since they both had blond hair and blue eyes. Yet they all had the small Asian looking eyes and a rounded face. (They were part Japanese, a little Chinese, Korean, and German) Seeing the traditional Japanese alter with their parents picture caused me to think back to what they'd told me had happened to them. Over 13 years ago when the Meami and Matt were 1 and Link was 2, there was a fatal car accident that killed both their parents. Ever since, their paternal grandparents have raised them. Recently, their grandpa went to visit his sister in Germany for a few weeks because she was sick or recovering from a surgery, meaning their grandma was the only one left to take care of them for a while.

I lost my train of thought when I heard thumping coming from up stairs were their rooms were. "Hey Aaliyah. The first one here I see." said Meami dressed in pajama pants with a tank top.

"Yup. Matt getting his head band and watch?"

"Duh! You bring Al and the nachos?"

"Totally, I would never leave Ally–kun on a sleep over night." I said hugging him.

"Good cause I got Roy and Ed right here," she pulled out two plushies from behind her back.

"Yay we're plushy buddies!" I shouted. Just then Matt came bounding down the stairs with his leaf village headband and authentic FMA pocket watch. He wore a muscle shirt with some athletic shorts.

"Hey Aaliyah, where are my nachos?" he asked putting a hand to his forehead to look like he was searching for them.

"Your grandma took them to the kitchen." I said with an indicating point.

"Don't eat them all before Erica gets here, they're for all of us to share." added Meami.

"OK." He then headed off to make them.

Meami strolled over to the couch and we sat our plushies together, Ed and Al closest of course. She ran back upstairs to grab a pillow along with some new manga to read. When she came back, we didn't have long to talk before Erica arrived incredibly late (7:55pm)!

"Hey Erica," Meami assumed answering the door, not even bothering to look through the eyehole.

Erica didn't have time to reply before Matt ran in, slightly sliding, out of the kitchen with a bowl of cheese covered nachos in hand. "All right! She's here! Now I can eat all the nachos!" He quickly began cramming them in his mouth.

"So... we in the living room again?" asked Erica.

"Yup," responded Meami.

"Thought so… Oh! Is your hunk of a brother here?" The fangirl chimed.

"No, he's spending the night at a friends house, and don't call him a hunk. It's really gross."

Erica let out a disappointed groan before going to set up her stuff.

Shortly after words the sleep over began, I finally got the nachos away from Matt, and shared them with Meami and Erica. We sat up on the 3-person couch watching _Naruto_, shouting quotes and trying to sync our hand signs with the ones they were doing on TV. Erica was preoccupied on the single person couch drawing a picture of Kakashi, because she had already seen this episode on YouTube with the English sub. After _Naruto_ we watched _Bleach_ followed by other anime, read some fanfictions and manga, made fun of each others favorite characters, and before we could say, "No, your character sucks!" FMA was on next.

"Hooray! It's finally here!" Meami Matt and I cheered.

"Yes, now I can see that screen candy that is Ed." sighed Erica fluttering her eyes.

"Erica, too you every Ani-guy who's ever appeared shirtless before is screen candy." I mocked.

She only rolled her eyes and replied with her usual, "Whatever." We then all hushed up for the theme song... well... maybe not completely.

"Hey!" exclaimed Matt, "I predict that Ed will trip in 5, 4, 3, 2..." then came the part of the theme song where Ed tripped.

"You dumb-ass, we already knew what's gonna happen!" Meami gave her brother a playful whack on the head.

"Or, I made you think you would know! Magic ninja alchemy!" He said in a deep announcing voice evoking boisterous laughter from Meami and me. In response we grabbed our pillows and threw them at him shouting "baka!"

"What the hell!" We turned to look at Erica. "Your TV froze." The screen was stuck on the transmutation that comes before the episode title...

* * *

A/N: Sorry I stopped befor the good stuff. But I didn't like how it looked all mushed together, the weirdness happens in pt. 2, hope you liked it so far ^_^ . Please comment and review...I think that's what I'm supposed to say. I'm still new at this T_T


	3. Chapter 2: Not so Normal Weekend pt 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters, they are the property of Hiromu Arakawa, aniplex, and funimation. But thankfully, not 4kids (there is a god!)

A/N: If you read this before I made some changes, then I hope it's better than before. Read away ^_^

* * *

Chapter 2: Not so normal weekend pt. 2

**Last time:** _The screen was stuck on the transmutation that comes before the episode title._

We stared at it for a while, thinking maybe it would fix on it's own after a minute. When it appeared it wouldn't Meami grabbed the remote to see if it was just a channel glitch. (They had digital cable.) The channel number would change but the screen stayed fixed on the transmutation. "Good job Matt your 'magic ninja alchemy' just froze the TV!" I kiddingly teased the blond.

"I can't help it if I can't control my powers." He responded still with the silly voice jokingly.

"Enough messing around you guys, we got to get this TV unstuck so we can watch FMA." interrupted Erica.

It was Matt who took the initiative and went up to the TV and looked in back to check the wires, "Nothings wrong with the wiring." he commented then checked the front, "Everything seems to be OK here too." he affirmed again. He then got up right in front of the screen and looked straight at it. Suddenly, a tiny bright blue glow appeared in the center, "Huh, that's weird..." Matt murmured curiously at the little glow.

"Is it fixed yet!" Erica shouted impatiently at him.

"Hold your horses, he's working on it!" I contorted defending him. Matt though, kept his attention on the now blinking light. Curiously he reached a hand out to it. He had only slightly brushed against it when in an instant it expanded over the entire screen in a blinding flash!

Matt jumped back in surprise, tripping over a stack of manga. Outside there was a loud crashing sound, lightning. The lights flickered, and then the power completely went out, all except for the glowing TV screen. Blue electricity danced around the front of it, we were frantically looking at each other as we starting to freak out a little. "Guys, what's going on?" asked Meami, slightly trembling. It made me all the more nervous. Of all of us she was usually the bravest. Nothing ever scared her! As if we weren't frightened enough a cool breeze from an open window quickly swept into an unbelievably intense indoor whirlwind! Everyone lost it at that point and we started screaming.

"AAAAH! What's going on!" shouted Matt who leap onto the couch, clutching on for dear life. The electricity went wild and the screen was now acting as if it were a powerful vacuum.

"I don't know!" vociferated Erica holding on to the arm of her chair. I held tight to the back of the large couch. Meami and I unleashed screams of pure terror as things immediately spun out of control. Their grandma who had ran downstairs after hearing us didn't even make it to the last 3 steps before a flying vase struck her in the head, knocking her unconscious.

"GRANDMA!" bellowed Meami with tears raising in her frightened eyes.

I was absolutely paralyzed with fear. Almost ready to start crying myself when suddenly, "HEEELLP! LET ME GOOO!" Erica started shouting.

I looked over to see her being pulled into the circle by what looked like a shadow hands! Dozens were coming out of the screen! They were too far to reach us three up on the large couch but where Erica was sitting they had a hold on her legs! Erica was gradually slipping from the chair. She wouldn't be able to hold on for long! Ignoring the fear I let go of the couch, nearly flying to the floor. I was just barely able to catch hold of the top corner on the single person chair, "GRAB MY HAND!" I yelled reaching over to her. She tried to pull her arm from their grip and reach for me. I stretched out towards her as far as I could, but she couldn't hold on any more and was yanked through the screen with a high pitch shriek. "NOOOO!" I immediately leapt after her. I was only able to get a glimpse of my other friends, horrified as I disappeared into the light as well.

"AALIYAH!" They cried out in unison as I was completely drawn in. Screaming at the top of my lungs as I flew through the strange tunnel I eventually caught up with Erica who too was frantically screeching. We reached a huge, very familiar, door that opened up allowing us to pass through. A strange buzzing feeling shot up my body as we entered the darkness. A sky formed around us within minutes of our descent. As we continued to fall, the wind went whistling past my ears. Finally, I hit solid ground. The impact of our landing caused me to pass out...

* * *

A/N: Sorry if you were disappointed that there were still no characters yet. The next one will have characters. So I hope it didn't suck, go ahead and review it and...stuff. Please don't be too harsh I'm still really nervous about it being the first few chapters. Thanks for reading :)


	4. Chapter 3: Into the World of FMA

Disclaimer: I don't own The Fullmetal Alchemist anime series or any of the characters that are mentioned int the story. They are the property of Hiroma Arakawa, Aniplex, and Funimation. I do wish so much I did though *sigh*...

A/N:This chapter is all about them getting there, and I hope it's not totally lame.

* * *

Chapter 3: Into the World of FMA

A little while after free falling from the sky I woke in a daze. Groaning in pain I clutched my throbbing side. Suddenly I remembered that I came here with Erica! I frantically looked around, spotting her also coming to a few feet away. Hurriedly I ran to her side, "Erica! You OK?" I asked in concern. She got up slowly and held her head.

"Uuuh, Aaliyah? What happened?" She asked in a daze.

"We were sucked into the TV, remember." I told her, not thinking too much how crazy that truth sounded.

She had to think about it for a second before recalling it. "Oh yeah. But," still a little weak she held out her arms for balance as she stood up, "where are we?" We glanced around to try and place our location, but saw a strange town that didn't look like anywhere familliar in Texas. There were anime looking people, some who were dressed in FMA military uniforms. In fact everything there was in the Fullmetal Alchemist anime form.

"I... I don't believe it." I gasped in astonishment.

"What? Where are we?" She asked still confused.

"I think we're in Central City!" She looked at me with enormous anime eyes.

"That's impossible! Central is in FMA! Right?" She said kind of unsure.

"Yeah, but look at yourself. You're an anime character!" doing that and examining her fomr she saw that this was indeed true. "NO! FUCKEN WAY!" She shouted in shock.

"Yes fucken way! I can't believe this!" I yelled back.

"What are we suppose to do? I've never been sucked into an anime before!" she asked. I was unsure myself, but did know some stuff from the fan-fictions that described our kind of situation.

"Well for sure we shouldn't run into the military, they don't have the best rep in the series if you know what I mean."

"OK, and?" She urged me to continue.

"We also shouldn't tell people where we're from. That would not only make us look insane, but also put us in even more danger. We should certainly avoid dying here, changing important stuff in the episodes, revealing future and certain past events, and saying anything that isn't general info."

"Now that we have some rules, do you have any clue where we should go? We can't sleep on the streets and eat out of the dumpsters." But we didn't have time to discuss anything more as a crowd of military personnel marched in and began to encircle us.

"You there, how is it you did that?" questioned one of them.

"Do what?" counter questioned Erica to the soldier.

He frowned and pointed to the sky, "You two flew out of the sky and landed in the middle of the city. That's what."

"Well…I don't really know how we did that! We were ready to watch some Fullmetal, till a friggen light sucked us in the TV!" She exclaimed waving her arms all about in slight hysterics I jabbed her in the ribs to stop her. Only a few minutes being here and she had already broken one of the big rules. Nice going Erica!

The soldier seemed further unsatisfied by our peculiar behavior. "We're gonna have to take you in for questioning." He sternly told us, then gave the order for his men to seize us.

"I don't think we should stick around here." I nervously told Erica and cleared a way for us using a few high kicks that made two of the soldiers fall over each other. Jumping over them and away from the now pursuing rest of them, we ran fast as we could through the streets. I hauled my buddy around clutching her wrist, maneuvering our way past bystanders down some crowded sidewalks before darting in-between some buildings. There, we went ducking into alleyways, darting across streets (trying not to get run over), while I had to use what martial arts I knew to get the military guys that managed to sneak up on us out of the way. We were frantic as our surroundings became more unfamiliar with each new turn. But we continued on as I heard less and less boots on concrete from behind telling us we still had them on our trail. I was getting winded from having to in addition to trying to get away myself, drag Erica along who was starting to loose steam and slow down. Eventually after what may have been about 15 minutes we'd shook off the last of them and added some extra distance as a precaution. The downside to our small victory was that we were now totally and utterly lost!

Slouching against a wall we panted heavily and tried to rest for the time-being. "How are we gonna get through this," began Erica, "here a few minutes and now most of the Central task force is hunting us down like dogs! This is kind of opportunity is suppose to be a dream come true, not an effing nightmare! What now?"

"I don't know Erica...(breathing heavily) but I know what we have to avoid for sure to keep anything from getting worse." I managed to say hand over my diaphragm.

"What?" She arched a brow.

"An encounter with any state alchemist! I don't think I can take one of them right now, I'm worn out. If one of those guys found us, I don't know how much I can do." I warned, still trying to catch my breath.

She sighed in frustration, leaning her head back to the wall. It wasn't too long after that, that we heard hurried footsteps accompanied by clanking metal in the distance. And just our luck, it sounded like it was coming our way! "Oh no! Not more of them!" distressed Erica.

I pulled the two of us behind some trashcans as the sound got closer. "Who is it?" she whispered.

"Shhh," I quieted her then peeked above the cans. From where we were hidden I saw a young man in a long red coat with braided blond hair and amber eyes, next to him was a giant suit of armor in a purple loincloth encroach into the dim ally way. My jaw dropped at the two unmistakable individuals. I was especially fixated on the much taller of the two. His red eyes illuminated in the shadows as they scanned the area. "I don't believe it..."

"What? Who is it?" She tugged my arm trying to get a response.

"Erica...its Ed and Al!" Immediately after saying so she yanked me down to face her. Cheerful relief was plastered over her face.

"That's great! We can ask them for help!" In eagerness she dashed out into the open before I had a chance to stop her. They were turned around about to exit the ally when she called out to them, "Hey Edward! Alpho-," seconds before they could turn around I pulled her back down then covered her mouth. She testified from behind my hand.

"Are you crazy? Ed _works_ for the military! Who, might I remind you, are currently _chasing_ us. So until we know what they want, no cally Ed and Al! Understand?" I reasoned with her. She reluctantly nodded in agreement.

With that, I let her go and uncovered her mouth. "Are you sure? They're suppose to be the good guys aren't they? Alchemist of the people or whatever?" she whispered unsure. I gave no response, and instead slowly glanced over top the trash can to them as they talked among themselves.

"You hear that brother?" asked Al.

"I thought I did...Whatever, lets keep searching for those girls." replied Ed.

"Oh-no, they're after us too." I shout whispered my heart sinking. They then began walking in our direction. "They're coming over here! Good job Erica!" I briefly deprecated then crouched in front of her and got read. I had no choice lay in wait until they got close enough for me to launch a surprise attack. They drew slowly closer, and closer, I listened for the sound of Ed's boots to get to a certain volume. Only a few more inches... almost...Got em'! "Ki-ya!" I cried and knocked Ed off his feet. In spite of this he flipped over skillfully and regained his composer. Erica emerged from our hiding place once he took a fighting stance.

"So you're the girls everyone's looking for?" Ed began. "I gotta admit you're pretty good," he directed at me, "but I'm better!" In a flash, he came at me and shot some speedy jabs first. I blocked his punches along with a few clever kicks until he faked me out and landed a blow with his automail right arm to my stomach. The wind was immediately knocked out of me, leaving me gasping and stunned. I dropped to my knees sucking in a loud strained breath of air.

My friend seeing my distress stepped in, "Leave her alone you midget!" she called out targeting his temper.

The height related comment as always caused Ed to lose his focus and begin a short rant. "Who are you calling a puny little punk?"

While he was fuming Erica lifted me back to my feet and we fled again. "Wait! We just want to talk!" yelled out Al to us, but we were already long gone. We turned around a building then ran down a long dark passageway between a wide gape of two large brick walls.

They were a ways behind us and I was hoping to make that more so when instead, "Uh!" I ran into Erica who for some reason stopped running. "What's wrong with you? We can't stop now, we gotta hurry before Ed and Al catch up with us!" I demanded anxiously. Ignoring me, she continued staring with a wide-eyed look of fear, completely frozen ahead of us.

After she inhaled a shallow breath she finally spoke, "is...isn't that a Homocueguy?" she asked, and lifted her hand lightly to point a shaky finger at none other than Envy, standing only a few feet from us...

* * *

A/N: I don't know if this the right term for it, but I just did my first cliffy! Hoary! Not for you but...I'm happy :) The next Chapter will be the encounter between Envy and the OCs, there will be fighting not just dialogue. Just so you know...laters!


	5. Chapter 4: Encounter

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist is not mine nor are any of the characters. They'er all Hiromu Arikawa's, Viz media's, Square Enex's and bla bla bla...I hope this still counts.

A/N: Sorry it took me forever to do this...I was caught up in school work. So this is basically Aaliyah and Erica gettin into it with Envy. Hope it don't suck ^_^"

* * *

Chapter 4: Encounter

"_No… It's him! I'm too weak right now to deal with him,_" I thought. Envy didn't make a move. Instead he stood there, almost taunting us. A sadistic smile strewn on his face as he kept watching us, loving the fact that his presence frightened us. _"What the hell am I suppose to do? I can't turn back or I'll run into the Elrics. He's got us cornered. If he does something I'm gonna have to fight him but...I can't- there's no way can I take Envy! He's the one who killed Hues!...then later-"_

"Actually, it's pronounced Homunculi, and my name's Envy." He began walking closer to us. I felt chills with each step he took. He got an invading distance close up to Erica, which served to freak her out even more. "So pretty, but no brains I see." he sneered and reached out to touch her face.

I swatted his hand away, forgetting my earlier thoughts of how dangerous he was. "Y-you don't touch her!" I told him as I tried my best to sound brave, though it was unconvincing. Angered by my action, he moved to stand over me menacingly and stared me down.

"You little pest! How dare you touch me?" In a cruel retaliation he kicked me hard in chest, propelling me backwards into a brick wall. I let out a yelp upon impact.

"Aaliyah!" shouted Erica at my distress. I held back tears as I stood up, in mere seconds he was directly in front of me.

"Now unless you want to die, you'd better start talking. Why is the Fullmetal pip-squeak and his tin can after you? And how is it that you opened the gate?" I took a breath while trying not to growl in anger hearing him refer to Al as a 'tin can'.

"We don't know how. It just happened. I can tell you honestly that it wasn't intended." Apparently he didn't like the response, as his sadistic smirk turned into a dark frown.

"Are trying to tell me you opened the gate by accident? Don't SCREW with me! An alchemic reaction that tremendous doesn't happen for no reason!"

"Well it did for us!" I spit back. He picked me up by my shirt collar and slammed against the wall again. I almost had the air knocked out of me for the second time. My spine tingled with pain from the blunt force.

"Who's the alchemist that opened the gate?" he asked again in a darker more impatient tone.

"Nobody! Can't you hear through that thick palm tree hair you freak?" When he slammed me to the ground, you could hear my shoulder pop in its socket.

"Stop it!" Erica yelled still only able to stand idly by.

"I'm done with you." Envy turned to Erica, already she had started to cry.

"Who is the alchemist? Tell me or she dies!"

Desperate to give him an answer she shouted blindly, "We are! We're the alchemist!"

"Erica no!" I grunted. The reason became obvious when his wicked sneer returned.

"You're the ones…the two of you did it all on your own. If this is so, then you can come with me. I have some friends who would find your abilities quite...interesting."

"I'd never go _anywhere_ with you, you he/she bastard!" I spat. He shot me an intimidating look.

"I don't care if you come willingly or not, but you _will be_ coming with me!" He was about to grab me, but before he could Erica ran up from behind and jumped on his back.

"No! Leave her alone you son of a-" She was tossed off and rolled involuntarily across the ground. He turned his attention to her. My mind started rushing he advanced on her.

Trying to get up I found that my body wouldn't respond. Despite the adrenaline running through my veins I hadn't the energy to so much as get my not hurt arm to push me off the ground. I was so weak but, I just had to do something! _"Damn it! Erica needs help! But I don't have any strength left. Even if I could just ignore the pain it I wouldn't last too long in this condition. Is there really nothing I can do?" _A small possibility crossed my mind._ "I could always…but sensei said that was too dangerous I can't possibly!" S_he sat there fearfully as he came closer tears streaming down her cheeks. Some blood trickled out of the scrapes she'd gotten when she slid. _"Looks like I don't have any other choice."_ I snapped my eyes closed so I could concentrate, _"Focus, just like sensei showed you. Put your mind in that state of absolute focus. Focus…focus...put your nervous system in that extreme survival mode...focus...just gotta…That's it!"_ Immediately I could feel a tremendous rush of adrenalin running through my veins. Even though they were still there it felt as if my injuries were disappearing. It was as if I was 10 times stronger than before.

"Get away from her!" I shouted and sprinted towards him executing a flying tornado kick. My intervention was a surprise and threw him across the ally. When her rose grunting a little, he was evidently more pissed off than before.

"I'll get you for that you stupid little-," not letting him finish his threat I hit him again. I refused to take more than a split second between my strikes and pushed my rushed body to give him all I had in my arsenal. Which was a mixture of Karate, Northern Shaolin kung fu, Hung Gar and apprentice level Ba Gua. "I won't let you hurt my friend!" I declared while beating on him continuously the whole time, not feeling an ounce of fatigue.

"Don't be so cocky!" he snarled as he turning into a snake then sprung at me.

Back fisting him he hit the ground. I tried to get in a Hung Gar stomp but he changed back. With lightning speed I grabbed hold of his head and kneed him in the face. His head making a smashing sound when it impacted. Pushing him away he stumbled back slightly, and then looked up displaying the huge bloody dent in his face. An alchemic glow crossed over the damaged area, which fixed it good as new. After repairing himself he continued. Starting with a series of punches he followed up with a low ground kick that managed to leap over. I countered with a spin kick to his stomach. Left and right we blocked each other with only occasional hits. I started to bruise, however after receiving damage my body's natural anesthetic would dissipate the pain. Allowing me to react without hesitation, it was a pretty even match given that every wound I gave him also mended. I knew the course of action I had taken had only a limited time to work before it would wear off. After which, the repercussion would come into play.

With a last ditch effort before my time was up, I clapped my hands together in the hopes that it would generate the desired reaction, "Gaah!" I cried as laid my hands to the ground. To my amazement the ground shook and glowed with blue lightning! It rose into stone spikes that speared through Envy. _"It's over… and just in time too." _I thought to myself, "_Now all I have to do is get out of here before we're found …What the-?" _To my despair, he broke right through them and dropped back to the ground soon healing.

He was about to come at me once more when, "Hey! Get away from them!" a familiar voice intervened. I twirled around in time to see Alphonse and Edward run toward us, I was afraid yet belated at the same time.

"Ed…Al." I whispered. Ed clapped his hands transforming his automail arm into a blade and began swiping at Envy. Al jumped in adding his own amazing martial arts skills to the fray.

"As entertaining as this is, I don't have time to play with you two." The sneering sin declared, then broke through a wall. He made his getaway in the screen of dust and debris. Once it cleared they looked around for him, but he was gone.

I realized how much worse I must look than usual and cupped my hands over my face. Al most immediately I felt repercussion, my body's nervous system went wire! Every injury I had became an epicenter of intense searing pain. My head was spinning and I became completely weak and disoriented. To top it off my vision began to blur. The powerful backlash nearly made me pass out right there! I clung to consciousness, and instead fell to my knees, causing Ed to become worried.

"Whoa, are-are you OK?" Ed asked as he rushed to me as I collapsed. I was so exhausted I couldn't even muster the strength to answer him. He knelt down in front of me placing a hand on my shoulder. I watched him through my slightly parted fingers. "Were you injured?" he inquired, but upon seeing the blood that trickled and smeared on my skin and across my cloths he responded to himself, "Dumb question." He then he looked back to my face, "There anything you want me to do?"

I thought for a second through my lightheaded state, then found my voice again. "H-help…my friend…p-p-please."

"What, your friend? You mean that other girl over there?" he asked pointing to Erica, I nodded. "Alright," He assured before going to aid her.

"Al, help the other girl, she's in pretty bad shape." He called to his brother. I soon heard metal shoes approaching. My heart started to pump even more rapidly when I saw him stoop before me. I could see his red orbs starring down at my handed face.

"Wow, you must be really strong." complimented the tall metal suit of armor. "You were able to hold your own with Envy! Brother and I have had to deal with him before so I know that's no small feat. But you were alone and still held on long enough for us to find you." My face was on fire as he continued. "I can tell that you must be a pretty skilled fighter from the way you went at it with Ed before. You might be as good, maybe even better martial artist than us."

He ceased because thankfully, Ed called to him again. "Al! I said to help her not _flirt_ with her!" I wished he had put that in a less embarrassing way. Even without an expression to back it up I could see that the feeling was mutual for Alphonse as well.

"Wha-Ed! That's absolutely not what I meant! I was only letting her know what I thought. I sooo wasn't, errm …" He trailed off, sighing in humiliation. "Don't mind him, brother just likes to joke around. But, I am sorry for rambling on like that. Do you think you can walk on your own?"

I attempted to stand, hoping I could ignore the pain. Though without my hands, I was unable to keep my balance and immediately fell forward. I felt cold metal arms catch me, "Don't worry. If you can't walk, then I'll carry you." Alphonse lifted me up bridal style. (That's where one arm wraps around the back and arms while the other supports the legs! Don't be thinking wrong!) I found it much harder to stay awake in my current position but held out. For a short time anyway, once we started moving I looked up to see his face over mine. My heart was pounding in my ears and despite how cold his body was I could feel a tingling warmth in the places where he made contact with me. I quickly looked ahead in time to see Erica leaning on Ed for support as she walked. She held her injured arm while Edward led her down the darkening alleys. Knowing we would both be all right I let myself drift into unconsciousness.

* * *

A/N: Yeah I did that generic passing out thing -_-". Anyway the next one will be just the OC's w/ the Elrics. So tell me what you think but be gentle. I'm still getting used to the whole Fanfiction scene. K's bye!


	6. Chapter 5: Recovery

_**Disclaimer:**I don't own fullmetal alchemist the series and never will funimation, aniplex, and Hiromu Arakawa. So no matter how much I love the show and all the characters I have no rights to them at all. _(sniffle)

A/N: OMG, I am so so sorry it took an eternity for me to finally update! This story probably got pushed all the way to page 30 in the list! Well I apologize a huge lot for anyone waiting around for an update so...here it goes! If it suxxs then I'm so sorry again :-(. Um here it goes...

* * *

Chapter 5: Recovery

_"Aaliyah!" shouted Matt and Meami as I jumped after Erica into the TV portal. There was a short time elapse and now I saw Meami, in tears, on the phone. "Hello! Please hurry my grandma is hurt." She sobbed. Matt, in the background, held their grandma. Then it transitioned to the front of the house, where an ambulance and some cop cars were on the scene. Meami's Grandmother was being wheeled away on a flatbed into the back of the ambulance when Link came running up to house from across the street and embraced his frightened siblings. Our mothers shouted and screamed from the side of the yellow crime scene tape that was put up around the perimeter of the house. "Where is she? Please take me to my daughter! ERICA!" screamed Ms. Rosa to the policeman holding her back. "Aaliyah! Please come out please! Just let me see her please! AALIYAH!" My mother screamed making my eyes water and my throat become very dry._

"Hey, Aaliyah, wake up you can't sleep though another day. Get up already!" Erica roughly shook my shoulder.

"…. (Groaning) (Yawn)," I was so drowsy that I forgot about my injuries and sat up hurriedly. "Uh!" I yelped as a sharp pain surged through my left side.

"Hold on there!" Erica warned, "You're still recovering."

"I can feel that. What happened after I fell asleep today?" I asked assumingly.

"Today!" She gawked, "You've been unconscious for _3_ days!"

"Wow, that long?" I asked a bit amazed.

"Yeah, a little while after Al picked you up you passed out, they brought us here. I was treated for only a bruise and scrape or two. But you went to the ER!"

"Yeah, I was told that might happen. Hey? What happened to our clothes?" I now noticed that I was in a standard edition hospital gown while Erica was wearing an undershirt and short sleeve tie-top that read AC (lightning bolt) DC on the front and jean a skirt.

"They got all torn and ruined after our run in with Envy so Ed took me shopping while you were still out cold." "How'd you get that rock band shirt?"

"Easy, I got a black tie on T then sewed on the rest."

"You get anything for me?" She grabbed a bag sitting next to her on the floor and began to lay out the clothes on my bed.

They consisted of a blue V-necked button up shirt and a skirt. "I like the shirt, but I want _pants_."

Her smirk became a frown, "I knew you would say that." Form the same bag she removed a thin pair of fabric kapris. "You can wear it under the skirt." I nodded and reached for the shirt. Before I could take it the door opened.

"Hey you're finally awake!" I gasped and slapped my hand over my face, hurting my nose in the process. "Oops, I didn't mean to freak her out." Ed apologized as he shut the door. He walked in and pulled up a chair next to me. "Since you obviously refuse to show your face I got something for you while I was in town. You wanna see it?" I peaked a little through my fingers and saw that he was holding a porcelain mask (the kind that's all white in the face but has paint like make–up). "You can use it if you want to. I thought it would be better than smacking yourself in the face." I tried to let out an at least audible, "thank you." "Heh, no problem."

"Here, I'll take your stuff to the restroom so you can change." Erica offered as she took the mask from Ed and gathered the clothes, placing them in the middle of the bathroom. I got up slowly still concealing myself and shut the door behind me.

Letting go of my face, I took the initiative to take a quick shower, the whole time being careful of my wounds. I also brushed my teeth, washed my face, (there were stuff for hygiene already there) and put on the clothes. I took a minute to redress my bandages then I looked at the porcelain mask from Ed. Tracing some of the painted details with my finger I was tempted to try it on. I liked the way it looked in the mirror and decided to keep it. I brushed my hair then stepped out back into the hospital room. Ed smiled upon seeing the mask.

"I take it you liked my gift." I nodded agreeably. "Your outfit would've looked better without the kapris though." commented Erica. I glared at her through the eye-holes. "Now that you're all freshened up, we can start the interrogation."

"What? How come you didn't mention this before Ed?" Erica asked.

"I was told not to say anything until I could speak with both of you."

"Fine, but good luck getting Aaliyah to say anything."

"She'll have to if you don't want this to be done down at headquarters." he stated pullin up a clipboard and pencil.

I took a seat on the bed as he lifted the clipboard up and began. "I already got your names. So next is how did you get here in central?"

"We came here from another parallel demension. Through the gate I guess." Erica answered.

"Gate? You mean _the_ gate?" he stressed.

"Yep. That one with all the creepy arms." she shivered a little at the mention.

Ed appeared to be very engaged by it and went on, "Exactly how did this gate open?"

"There was this big light that came out of our TV." He looked confused so she explained, "Which, is a type of viewing device we have in our world, and it opened up a portal that led to the gate."

"Interesting, did you experience any psychological or physical changes when you passed through this portal?" "Nope, nothing till we got here and Aaliyah got the power to use alchemy, which doesn't exist in our world."

He almost broke pencil hearing about alchemy, but composed himself and continued. "(clears throat) the next ones are gonna be for Aaliyah."

He turned his attention to me. "Why is it you and Erica decided to run from authorities when you were first found?"

"…" I made no response.

"Come on Aaliyah, I promise you won't get in trouble if you just explain."

I'm usually very reluctant to speak people I don't know well personally, my age or older, that were loud and rude, especially boys. Yet for some reason, I felt as if I could trust Edward. Despite the fact that he fit that description to a T! "…Because…we were afraid." Erica's head shot up. Her face depicted her disbelief that I had spoken.

"Afraid of the military, why?" he asked.

"We heard some stuff about them back in our world…and they don't exactly have the best reputation."

"What kinds of things have you heard?" He looked me strait in the eye while retaining a serious gaze. I knew he was observing my body language for any sign of deceit. Truth be told, I knew nearly everything about the FMA military. I could even name all the military characters in the series in alphabetical order and reverse alphabetical order! But I maintained an oblivious demeanor as I gave my response.

"Only basic stuff like about the Isbalan war and maybe the names, but nothing else, of a few military personnel."

"That's it?" He looked at me suspiciously.

"Yes," I said calmly, we stared at each other sternly for a few moments, then…

"Good enough for me." Ed shrugged and wrote the remainder of my statement down on the clipboard.

"That's it," asked Erica unsure.

"Yeah, Mustang only said to transcribe anything the military might find important. I don't need every single detail of your lives."

I calmed down now that it was over with. Just as I began to let my guard down, "Brother! What's taking you so long? Is she awake yet?" I knew that I was turning red. Quickly I lifted the bed sheets up to my nose.

"Um, I guess that would be a yes," Al came in carrying a tray of food, "I brought this in case you woke up. I thought you might be hungry." Moments after he said that my stomach grumbled loudly.

"Just in time it seems." Ed commented. I was handed the tray of food while everyone sat around me and watched. I knew I wouldn't be able to eat while wearing the mask, but also _really _didn't want to take it off in front of Alphonse. Erica was too busy messing with her nails at the moment to notice. So instead I looked over at Edward, "Something wrong? Oh! Al, you and I can't see her without the mask."

"Why?" He asked. "It turns out she's terribly shy around people she doesn't know. Like, almost cripplingly shy! I doubt she would've even talked to me for a statement if her friend wasn't here," He explained, "Anyway, she has to take off the mask to eat, but she won't be able to eat until we're not looking at her, got it?"

"Um, OK." Al responded. The brothers then accordingly covered their eyes and when I was sure no one was peaking I untied the mask enough so that it hung around my neck. I tried the sandwich first. It was nothing special, just regular old hospital ham and cheese. Though I was so hungry, that it tasted like the best sandwich I ever had! Next was the apple, then one of my two cookies before I drank all of my milk. (And yet I'm still short...go figure! -_-")

When I had finished, I tied the mask back on and tapped Ed on the shoulder. "You all done?" He looked through his fingers, seeing the nearly empty tray he was assured. "She's all finished Al."

"Good," he too uncovered his eyes. "You ate everything, you must've been starving. And you drank the milk, unlike somebody I know." He said indicating towards Edward who sneered at him. I took the last cookie from the tray and held it out to Ed.

"Huh? For me, thanks." He said taking the offered sweet.

"Wow, three days and your already soft on him?" Erica inquired. Finishing the cookie Ed asked, "What do ya mean?" "Aaliyah doesn't offer her dessert foods to just anyone, unless she's cool with you of course."

"That true?" I nodded meekly, "Then I'm honored you decided I'm 'cool' enough." He warmly smiled and from beneath my mask I did as well.

"Aaliyah, One of your bandages is loose," Al informed. The one on my wrist was indeed coming undone. "Here I'll fix it for you." He reached down, about to get the loose end at the top of my hand. In surge of nervousness I jumped out of the bed and spun around feeling a painful jolt from the movement, when I landed, everyone stared at me in astonishment. "Did I do something wrong?" Al asked concerned.

"uh…Aaliyah, you wanted to-…uhh…-stretch your legs right? Say why don't we all go and take a walk around the city, aye Ed?" she asked pulling his arm playfully.

"Sure, I gotta drop off this interrogation report to the Colonel anyway."

(Short time skip) We left the hospital and I couldn't help but to want to take in all the sights right away. The buildings, the people, every ally, street and street corner was the most interesting thing to me. When I first arrived I wasn't exactly able to appreciate the city's many different sites, because of all the running and fighting. I was grateful that I wasn't alone. In a place this huge and crowded I would've gotten all turned around (lost), again. "That's were Ed and I went for lunch yesterday," Erica pointed out, "Oh and that's where I got your clothes."

"I got your mask over there." Ed added. It was probably from being asleep for 3 days but I could feel myself flowing with energy. I started to fast walk ahead of the others making sure not to go to far. They called to me to slow down but I was enjoying getting a little exercise and ignored them.

"You think you can wait up Aaliyah? Not everyone wants to jog right now." Erica complained. I turned around for a second to say something when, "Uh!" I bumped into some people who were apparently in a rush. I stumbled backwards and was about to trip when, instead of hitting the ground I was caught. "Are you OK Aaliyah?" Surprised at the voice, I looked up to see… Al! Looming over me! And he was _still _holding me! My heart did a mad leap into my thoat, my face burned with the intensity of the surface of the sun! I felt the blood flow quickly to my face as steam blew from my ears. The world began to fade out and I fainted.

(Erica POV) "A-Aaliyah! Hey Aaliyah! What's wrong with her?" I rushed over to the frantic Al and saw that she'd gone completely limp.

"What happened Al?" panicked Ed.

"I don't know! She looked at me, and then stopped moving!"

"Let me see," I cut in front of Ed and grabbed her by the shoulders. Looking into the eye-holes of her mask I could see she was tomato red! And her eyes were reduced to dizzy anime swirls. It didn't take me long to deduce what happened. "Don't worry Al, she's just unconscious."

"Huh! Because of me?"

"No, she's _so _shy that this happens sometimes. I can take it from here." Lifting her off the ground I started violently shaking her. "PULL YOUR SELF TOGETHER AALIYAH! COME ON RISE AND SHINE! YOU'RE FREAKING THE GUYS OUT NOW GET UP!" The brothers watched bewildered as her head flopped back and forth. Soon she stirred and I set her on her feet.

"…Erica? Where am I?" asked the disoriented girl, "In Central city, remember."

"Good, she's alright," commented Al upon seeing that she'd come around.

"Excuse me you two, I need have a private talk with Aaliyah. I moved away from them and motioned for her to come in close.

"Yeah, what is it?" She whispered. "That scene you made, what was that all about?"

"O-oh that?" She immediately became defensive. "Nothing really! Nothing big, I got over excited being out in the city! All the cools stuff everywhere, the people and- um…that's all." I could tell she was telling a half-truth.

"Was that really the reason why you passed out or was it because you were in your Ally-kins arms?" she remained silent and shifted her gaze downward, confirming my suspicions. "Thought so, I'm guessing he also had something to do with the acrobatics you used in your hospital room right."

She tensed up a little, "So what if it did." I smirked inwardly hearing the uneasiness in her tone. I didn't even have to see it to know she was blushing again underneath that mask. "I thought so. Now that we know why it happened you have to avoid letting it happen again. Because frankly, it just doesn't look good for you to get all narcoleptic/ninja out of nowhere."

"True that." she sighed.

"Is everything OK?" Turning around I put on a smile and replied.

"Everything's all good here guys! She over just exerted herself and the strain on her injuries is what knocked her out. She's gonna take it easy from now on."

Satisfied with the explanation Ed spoke. "Then situation aside, we'd better head over to Central. Mustang will be all over me if this interrogation isn't in today."

* * *

A/N: I hope that wasn't to terrible, I just tried to make improvements here and there but it still may have been boring. Gomenasai reading dudes T_T. Oh and for that one person who commented on my story, I am so grateful that at least somebody liked it! I was so nervous, but thanks to you Ms./Mr. commenter, I have newfound courage to continue writting! (alex louis armstrong sparkles) But seriously, Domo arigato gozaimasu! Until next time! ^_^

Oh, and a belated Happy Valentines Day to you fanfiction peoples! Just don't spoil any of those X's and O's with any STD's...tehee! X-)


	7. Chapter 6: Central Base

Disclaimer: Fullmetal alchemist is not my property it is Hiromu Arakawa's, aniplex's, and Funimation's. They have all the rights to it I have none...bla bla bla! If I don't have to do this every friggen chapter someone please let me know...Yada yada yada...I don't own squat!

A/N: This next one is gonna take place at the military base, it's basicly them goofing around and stuff so if it ain't awsome let meh know K.

* * *

Chapter 6: Central Base

(Aaliyah's POV) We went to the Central military building concluding the little freak out I had while on our outing. Discomfiture loomed between Al and I as we walked on opposite sides of Erica and Ed. I was disappointed with how I treated him, right off the bat I made him think he's done something wrong! I wanted badly to apologize or tell him someting to make it better, but heeded Erica's advice and kept my distance. It didn't take too long for us to get there, yet Erica still complained that it was farther than 8 laps around the school track -_-". Inside of the large white building we'd only seen on TV until today, were all our favorite military characters featured on the show. The temptation to take advantage of it was too much.

"Over there! That's Schiezka!" I beamed.

"There goes Jean Havoc!" Erica gawked eyes sparkling with enthusiasm. We squealed in a very fan girl manner that as expected drew the attention of the military personnel passing by.

"Look! Down the hall! It's Kain Fuery!" I gaped leaning forward with my hand over my eyes like a look-out.

"(Gasp) Alex Louis Armstrong is starring at us!" Erica giddily squealed. Having the same idea we broke out the quotes! "The Armstrong Tradition!" the both of us announced aloud nearly screaming it.

"There goes Hues! Probably to show someone pictures of his daughter!" chuckled the equally rowdy Erica.

"By door over there! It's Maria!"

The Elrics stood by sweat dropping while we made a spectacle of ourselves. "I would expect this from Erica, but isn't Aaliyah supposed to be the quiet one?" expressed Ed noticing that I'd become uncharacteristically noisy.

"How do they even know all these people?" Al wondered.

The two of us were about to ask Riza to shoot dimes off the tops of our head when the flame Alchemist himself finally showed up. "It's Roy Mustang!" shouted Erica in excitement.

Looking over to me we both nodded affirmingly and I knew she and I had the same idea. At the exact same time we quoted, "and all female officers will be required to wear, TINY MINI SKIRTS!"

We burst into laughter upon saying the last line. Roy twitched an eyebrow at the familiar declaration. He cleared his throat in embarrassment and turned his attention to Edward. "I take it these are the girls that caused the incident 3 days ago."

"Yeah. Here are their statements," he held up the clipboard.

"You can leave it on my desk, I need to see you in my office about something of military interest."

(Ed's POV) Now what does Mustang want? I said nothing and followed the colonel down the hall. Along the way I could hear the girls whispering to each other.

"Ooh, Eds' in trouble!" Erica began.

"Please Erica. This isn't like school where you get escorted to the office by the principal." shrugged off Aaliyah.

"How would you know you've never been in the military. (Gasp) What if Ed was caught prank calling East head quarters, or maybe he pantsed the fuhrer!"

The mental image almost made me vomit X-P.

"You are so immature. I bet Roys' just giving him some info on the-." I didn't hear Aaliyah say what it was, she must've used sign language or something.

"If it is the – then why didn't he tell Ed when he was here earlier?" questioned Erica.

"Maybe the tip came in afterwards."

"(sigh) I guess that would make sense. Still, it would be _so _funny if he was getting detention for drawing Roy in a dress. Or if he had to write 'I will not grope Riza while she's bending over' 50 times on a chalk board."

"You perv!" I mentally agreed with Aaliyah on that one.

"It doesn't matter what it is because we're gonna find out when Mustang tells us." incorrectly assumed Erica

"Not exactly," I corrected. "I'm the one in the military. So I'm the only one who's gonna hear about it."

"Ed! Were you ease-dropping on us?" Man that was stupid, I'd blown my own cover!

"Um…no."

"Liar!" she shouted accusingly.

"I wasn't trying to! For a whisper that was pretty loud." I tried to explain.

"Well nobody said you had to listen! We could've been talking about feminine things! Sicko!"

"But you weren't!" I defended my face getting a bit red.

"If you're quite done Ed, there's still the matter at hand." Roy interrupted once we reached the doors of his office.

"You girls wait out here with Al. This shouldn't take too long." Aaliyah nodded in agreement while Erica got in one last remark.

"We promise not to ease-drop, because unlike you, _we_ have integrity!"

"Enough all ready! I'm sorry, now drop it!" I barked back before going into the office. I closed the doors behind us as Colonel Mustang sat as his desk. I took a seat on the couch, "So what is it you want Mustang?"

(Erica's POV) After the doors closed Aaliyah, Al, and I stood off to the side.

"Hey Aaliyah you think Edward likes me?" I inquired batting my eyes.

"From the way you two get into it I'd say you're practically married!"

I playfully elbowed her in the side. Somewhat isolated from us Al looked out the window a few feet away. _"Why's he all the way over there? OMG! Do i smell! No, I used deodorant today. And I don't think he can smell anyway. (sigh of relief) Then is he mad at us? Did we do something to offend him or rub him the wrong way? Because it seems like he's trying to put some distance between us or…"_ I recalled his behavior from earlier following Aaliyah spazing out. _"Come to think of it he hasn't said a word to me or Aaliyah since she passed out on the way here. He was acting really upset about it. I hope he's not blaming himself! (gasp!) What if he thinks she doesn't like him! Maybe what she did really weirded him out! No way am I letting my friends' first potential boyfriend slip through her fingers! I gotta go talk to him." _

"Hey Erica, what's with the serious face?" Aaliyah asked me as I went over my thoughts.

"Nothing. But, I'm gonna go hang with Al for a little. Do ya mind?"

"I'm OK with it as long as you don't try to put the moves on him." she permitted.

"Not my type, I like my guys to have skin." Unappreciative of my comment she punched me in the arm.

"Don't say things like that! He might hear you." concerningly she looked over at him to see if he indeed had, but he continued to pay no mind to us and stared the window beside him.

"Learned my lesson." I said rubbing the red mark on my upper arm.

Leaving Aaliyah to herself I headed over to Al. I approached slowly with my fingers laced together behind my back. He continued to gaze blankly out the window. "You like what you see?" I covered my mouth after making the comment, mortified that I accidentally used a pick up line! Whiping around I saw Aaliyah holding up a tightly clenched fist as a warning. :-(

He turned around with red anime ovals on his cheeks to show he was blushing. "Huh?"

"I-I meant to say…what do you find so interesting out there?" I nervously corrected.

"Oh. Nothing really, I was just trying to preoccupy myself until Ed came back."

"Well, you don't have to stand over here all alone. You could hang out with Aaliyah and me." I hopefully put the offer out there.

"No thanks, I'll be fine over here." He politely refused.

"Awe come on Al, we don't have cooties I swear."

The joke made him laugh a little. "It's not that. I'd just thought it be better for Aaliyah if I gave her some space until she felt ready to get aquainted on her own." He twiddled his fingers as he continued to explain. "I mean, as brother and you have already mentioned, she's _very_ timid. I even saw for myself how skiddish she really is when I invaded her space the first time back at the hospital. Then after what happened that second time..." he trailed off for a moment. "I want to avoid causing her any more uneeded anxiety, especially since while she's in her current conditon." A tinge of guilt was appearent in his voice as he concluded.

"Pfft! She's always really shy at first when she meets people, and sure she can take it to a bit of an extreme, but she'll eventually get over that too. Once she gets to know you then she'll talk and talk until you tell her to 'STFU'!"

Al scratched his head. "STFU?"

"Shut the Fuck Up!" I elaborated.

"Sorry! I'll be quiet."

"No, that's what STFU means." I again explained.

"Oh..." A short pause fell between us.

I looked over at my friend and gave her thumbs up then tried again. "Please, come over with us. Aaliyah will be fine with it. In fact I think she would really like if you did."

"Well…" He trailed off hesitantly.

"Look, I wasn't supposed to tell you, but Aaliyahs' the one who was all 'go invite Al over here, I wanna talk to him and…uh… stuff.'"

"She did?" He took a second to reconsider. "Alright, if she wanted me to, then I'll go."

(Aaliyah's POV) What the heck was she thinking! First she uses a line right after she said she _wouldn't _flirt with him! Then she tells him to shut the fuck up! Now she was…Hold on– what's the thumbs up for?

"Look I wasn't supposed to tell you, but Aaliyah…" I didn't catch the rest of it. What could she possibly be telling him? Oh gosh I hope nothing too embarrassing. OMG! She wouldn't. She couldn'ta. She didn't say that I had a crush on him did she? I would just die if she did! No way she'd just tell him _that! _Holy crud he's coming over here! She did, she _friggin **DID**_! Damn you Erica!

"It's not true! She's lying!" I yelled franticly. They stopped in their tracks, Erica sweat dropped while Al got a sad dark chibi cloud over his head.

"So you…_didn't _want me to come over here? Sorry for the mistake, I'll go away now." He shuffled away still in gloomy depressed chibi form.

"Al! Wait! She didn't mean it! Grrr, nice going Aaliyah! I convince the guy you like to hang with us and you yell at him!" Erica scolded.

"I didn't mean to! Man, I bet he completely hates me! (Groan) Why am I such a HUGE looser?" I berated leaning against the wall.

"A repellent to romance is more like it."

Minutes after the tragic misunderstanding, the door to Mustang's office opened. Ed walked out with his hands shoved in his coat pockets.

"Hey Ed, what did he want?" Al immedately aske.

"He wants me to investigate the monster sightings in some town called Arinda."

Me and Erica looked at each other excitedly, "Horary! Road–trip!"

"And, who said you were coming?" Ed rebutted.

"Please Ed!" Begged Erica with hands clasped together. "We'll be good!" Although it was to no avail.

"No way, I'm not taking any chances. This is a military issued assignment and could be dangerous. Besides both of you just got out of the hospital. It would be safer and smarter that you stay in Central."

"We can't stay here! In case you forgot we come from another dimension!" counter argued Erica. "There's no where for us to go."

"I'll get Mustang to find somebody to take you in."

"Aaaw come on Ed!" I tapped her on the shoulder. The moment Ed refused I went to thinking and just struck an idea. "Yeah?" She asked.

She leaned in and I whispered the suggestion in her ear. "Un-hu. Ooh. Sure, I'll tell him." Clearing her throat Erica faced forward taking on a stern appearance. "Edward, if your willing to let us accompany you on your assignment then Aaliyah and I, solemnly promise you Mr. Elric–,"

"Mr. Elric?"

"Still talking here."

"Sorry."

"As I was saying. If we are permitted to go, then we solemly swear that we would not to do anything that will interfere with or in any way hinder your performance in this mission. Also, if you or your brother decide that something is too dangerous and or has the potential to be hazardous to us, we'll stay out of your way and won't question you."

He was still unconvinced. "Hmm, I don't know…"

I murmured some more to hopefully add encouragement, Erica went on. "We with out a doubt will not breach this precautionary promise at all. No matter what. What you say is the final word, you can trust us that Aaliyah and I aren't gonna go back on our word here. So can we go Ed! Pretty please with a cherry, sprinkles, and hot fudge on top?" (AN: lolz, I made myself hungry X-D) she wrapped up adding her own finish.

He considered it for a moment or two. We crossed our fingers that he'd say yes. We held our breath when he began to speak again.

"Fine."

"Yayz!" We cheered jumping for joy. "So long as you absolutely guarantee you won't get in over your heads." "Scouts' honor," pledged Erica in a fangirl way.

"What have I got myself into?" Ed asked himself doubtingly.

It seemed to be the most exciting turn of events for the two of us. Erica and I talked about it all the way to and even at the room Edward rented for us. Erica went to sleep first, but as I too was falling asleep that night, I couldn't shake the ominous feeling that something terrible would happen if we went to that town…

* * *

A/N: Yeah I used foreboding! (I think -_0) My english teacher would be so proud! The next one is gonna be the journey to the town, which just so you know I made up, there will be some AaliyahXEd but it's still mainly AaliyahXAl.

Yo! I Just saw brotherhood last saturday! Brand new plot and more characters! The rabbid fangirls will so go crazy with them parrings, YEAH! (yet without Al's old voice actor it won't be quite the same...T_T) Can't wait to see how it goes though! Go Hiromu Arakawa! Brotherhood all the way!

See ya, and thanks for reading. ^_^


	8. Chapter 7: To Arinda

**Disclaimer:**I don't own fullmetal alchemist or Fullmetal alchemist brotherhood (in case mentioning it can be bad). Amniplex, Hiromu Arakawa, and Funimation are the rightful owners because they have lawyers that say so. (mean lawyers ~X-O) It is theirs and never will ever in a million billion years belong to me. (*sniffle*) T_T

A/N: This is all about the trip to the town and involves some alternate pairings. But I'm not sure but if I made it to Mary Sue-ish so please let meh know. I put in a chase scene so it won't be completely a bore! Hope ya like ^_^!

* * *

7. To Arinda

We just arrived at the station and I carried the backpack of supplies I brought for Erica and me. "You pack like a mom Aaliyah! There's not even any junk food!" She complained seeing some jackets, toothbrushes, a hairbrush, jammies, next day clothes and only 5 types of snacks.

I plainly told her to,"Shut the hell up." Soon after we were rushed out by the Elrics to catch our train. I couldn't help but look around like a common tourist (again). This was my first time ever at a train station. Every little thing about it fascinated me; the people boarding, the clock, the schedule boards, ticked seller dudes, and finally once we were close enough, the train itself.

"Whoa..." was the only comment I could come up with.

Ed heard and turned to me with an amused smirk. "Geeze Aaliyah, it's just a train, haven't you ever seen one before?"

"Nope, neither one of us have ever been on one in our lives." replied Erica for me.

"Are you serious! How do you manage to go long distances then?" blurted out Al in disbelief.

"In our world we have things called airplanes that take us to other far states across the country and even over entire oceans to other continents." she proudly explained.

"How do they do that?" Ed asked.

"They fly through the air, that's how." she said moving her hand in a 'take off' motion.

They were instantly awed, but before more questions could be asked, "All boarding to Arinda! All Boarding to Arinda!" shouted the conductor.

"Let's continue this later." Ed hussled directing us to board. He sat by the left window, Al sat by the window on the parallel side. I hesitated at choosing my seat. Glancing between Ed and Al I had a hard time deciding. I like Al of course, but what if we touch? I could faint, and that would be...un-good -_-" But Ed has a bit of B.O. today-

"You can sit next to me if you want Aaliyah. I wouldn't mind." Al inturrupted my thinking. Suddenly just the idea of beside him made me light headed, so I cut in front of Erica and scooted in next to Ed. She gave me a jealous snarl, then settled in by Al.

The train whistle blew and the turbines began turning, causing the train to jerk forward. I wasn't ready for the sudden movement and fell forward! My head made a loud clanking sound against the table. Ed and Erica inconsiderately started laughing their asses off! :-(

"Aaliyah! Are you OK?" Alphonse out stretched an arm to me, I reacted immediately by rearing back, the result was my head getting a second 'smack' from behind against the back wall. "Uh- I'm sorry I didn't, I just...oh," he tried to apologized then trailed off and slumped gloomily in his seat.

I felt immediat guilt seeing what I'd unintentionally done to him yet again. Although I didn't even have the courage to try to explain myself or offer an apology of my own. Instead, I distracted my mind from my self inflicted remorse by looking out the window over Ed's head as he was hunched just enough for me to get a clear veiw (hehe, shorty LOL X-) ) and watched the scenery go by. It was calming really, hearing the sounds of the trains machinery along with the quickly moving world beyond the glass. It wasn't long before I went into a deep state of focus...

(15 minutes later) I've become so friggen focused that my distraction started to make me _really_ sleepy. My eyelids got heavier and I started yawning. (A/N: It was muffled behind her mask...just saying) I struggled to keep my head up, but eventually gave in and laid on the nearest elevated surface. Which, coincidentally was Ed's shoulder. Unconsciously I snuggled into it, which very much surprised the unsuspecting blond.

"H-H-Hey! What do you think your doing?" shouted a now flushed Edward.

Startled, I quickly, yet lazily, sat up. The sight I met was my very pissed pal, confused Al, and the cherry red Ed. (lol Rhyming...X-D)

"Yeah _Aaliyah_, what _do_ you think your doing?" Erica asked through gritted teeth. "I thought you two were just friends..." said Al meekly.

Feeling incredibly embarrassed I tried to explain myself. "I-I'm sorry Ed, I was wasn't thinking (yawn). I just get bored on long trips. I'll just lay over the table ok (yawn)."

He looked into the eye-holes of my mask, I guess noticing the tired tears that were forming around the rim. "... (Sigh) Don't bother. As long as you're not trying anything, then go ahead. I won't mind." He offered with a slight blush.

"WHAT!" yelled angry chibi Erica.

"B-b-but, brother?..." worridly stammered Al.

I was so tired that I paid no attention to them as he leaned on the window. Making it easier for me to lay on his metal shoulder. His coat made it a little more comfortable and I was able to doze off at last. I knew Erica was gonna kill me for doing this, but she _should _know I only have eyes for Ally- kun (Al). As for Al...boy will things get akward...-_-"

(Another time gap) _Dreaming: "Yes! I have all the donuts in the world! Now no one can challenge my power over sugary sweets! I'm the master of all desserts! OMG! What's that an earthquake?"_

"Hey, were getting off here. Rise and shine." Ed shook me awake as the train came up to a station. It wasn't going to stop in the town due its current situation so we would have to disembark in the neighboring town and walk the rest of the way. Erica was still fuming mad as we left the station, but instead what concerned me was that it seemed there were a lot of people boarding in comparision to the ones getting off at the station. _"Wow, half the town must be getting on this one train! I hope there's still a town to save by the time we get there." _

The whole while as we walked far away from the structure of the train station, into a grassy plain and down along a dirt road I kept quiet and was left peacefully to my thoughts until Erica pulled me, somewhat agressively, aside.

"What, the_ hell_ was **_that_**?" She whispered in a rabid fan girl way.

"What, you mean that sleeping on Ed thing?" I counter questioned.

"...Yes...**_THAT_**!" She answered again gritting her teeth.

"(sigh) I don't want your man you fan-girl, besides, you know which Elric brother I like." I nonchalantly replied rolling my eyes.

"Could've fooled me! The way you got all snugly with _my _Eddy! You'd better**_ not_** be plotting to take Ed-kon from under my nose you little ani-boy snatcher!" Jealously accused Erica.

"Listen and listen good phyco chick. #1, I like Alphonse, not Edward. #2, that's pronounced '_kun_.' #3, He's not property! And #4 we're just friends! Get that through your thick head baka!" I claricalized.

"Whatever, don't you dare pull anything like that again, or I swear that I'll -,"

I cut her off. "Or you'll what, hit me with your guitar." (A/N: that's Erica's 'thing' back home)

"(Growl)"

"Oh that was _sooo _scary," I mocked.

"I...I didn't do that."

I glanced at her unbelievingly till, "(Growl)" again. It sounded like an animal, but unlike any I ever heard before. "What the heck?" asked Ed aloud.

"Did you hear that brother? What was that?" Al quetioned a little alarmed. We stared the forest edge that sat on an elevated section of land beside the path.

"(Roooar, Growl, snaaarl)" More feral sounds came from the dense forest above.

"I-I really think we should start running to the town. Please!" the noises had Erica so scared by now that she'd clinging to Ed's arm.

"(ROOOOOAAAAR!)" It was so loud that it made me want to scream.

"Move it or loose it!" Yelled Ed. Everyone made a break for it down the dirt road.

I was falling behind because of my still healing injuries that grew sorer as my body shook every time my feet pushed off the uneven ground. Al noticed this and slowed down for me but I motioned for him to keep going. I looked to the forest above I tried to spot the creature. I only managed to catch a glimpse of moving foliage and hear breaking branches. It was so fast that it was practically running side by side with us! _"If I could just get a fixed location or predict where it's gonna be next,"_ I thought to myself, _"then with the right timing I could create some stone spikes- " _I clapped my hands together to form the alchemic circle when something large and heavy impacted against my legs! I'd hit the ground when realized that I tripped over a fallen log that the others had managed to avoid.

"Aaliyah!" shouted Al. The others stopped as he ran back for me. Once he got to me he hastily tried to help me stand. The sounds grew louder, fiercer, more agressive. The sounds shifted in and out of the trees and bushes. Some sharp growls echoed and then it...stopped.

"... what the?" Erica asked to no one in particular.

Yet, Ed who gazed toward the woods above made his own guess and replied. "I don't know. Maybe it just gave up."

We all remained cautious as we searched for the animal with our eyes.

Al was the first to let relax, and turned his attention to me. "Fhew, that was a close one huh Aaliyah?" he said in relief. He had his hands on my shoulders and was kneeling right infront of me, but I didn't bother fainting for now. I knew something was wrong. I've watched _**Animal Planet** _for years and not once when the chase was so close to being finished would a predator just give up.

"Aaliyah are you all right?" Ed inquired taking a few steps towards us.

"...Run, run now!" I whispered.

"What was that I can't hea-" I didn't give Ed time to finish.

"It's not over! It's still stalking us! Get out of here!" I shouted at him over Al's shoulder. Almost immediatly a loud growl came from above, we only had enough time to look up and see, what appeared to be some form of raccoon, badger, bear creature as it was about to pounce on Al and I. Then, "(BANG)" A gunshot rang through the air. The monster yelped in pain and fell to the ground only a foot from us, unmistakably dead, bleeding from a bullet wound right between the eyes.

"Hey, you kids all right there?" The air carried a mysterious voice. We followed it to the young man it belonged to. He was bandaged on his head, left arm and leg. In the other arm he held a shotgun. His eyes were blue covered by square framed glasses. He also had red hair and wore a white button up shirt and dark green pants with suspender straps. The legs of his pants were tucked into brown boots that wrapped loosely around his ankle. "Come with me, it's not safe to be on the path, especially this close to nighttime." He warned then turned and began walking down the stretch of path in the direction of the town.

The Erica and Edward remained where they were, as did I and Al. The four of us still trying to calm down from the unsettling chase we'd just been through. But now that we were out of peril I became immediately aware of my state. In the moment when the creature hand pounced Al pulled me close in an effort to sheild me with his body. I had a rush of emotions at the sensation of Alphonse having his arms wrapped around me protectively and me still leaning on his metal chest. It soon became overwhelming and...well.

"A-Aaliyah! Aaliyah wake up! Not again! Aaliyah!" Al shouted as I blacked out. I in a fuzz I heard Ed's voice say. "What the hell? Now what's wrong with her! Erica, do something!"

"I'm on it." Footsteps, then someone jerked me up from my shirt collar and held me in mid air. "Damn it Aaliyah! Open your eyes, we gotta go! Faint all you want later! As for now, GET UP!"

I was dropped on my knees and came back to reality in a slight daze.

"...Wha-huh? Erica, where are w-" she cut me off.

"NO TIME! GO!" she yelled as she and Ed ran toward the guy.

"Don't worry Aaliyah, I'll protect you if those monsters come back." reassured Al . "Do you need a hand?" he offered to help me up, but not wanting to pass out again, I shook my head no and dashed of toward the others. Looking back I saw what appeared to be dissapointment on his metallic face. It caused my heart to ache, "I'm sorry Alphonse." I whispered too quiet for anyone to hear.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading my story yet again! Hope ya liked it, and if not then I will try my best to make it better! Anyway, comment and stuff if ya want...

OMG! A few weeks ago I got to go to Mizummi con! I was so scared of all the otakus! But I got over it and got to do Caramelldansen with a bunch of comlpete strangers. LOL X-D! If you were there and you Caramelled with meh then I was the one with the blue arrow on my head, AVATAR AANG! WOO X-D! Oh, and that's in San Antonio if you didn't already know Ok.


	9. Chapter 8: Our Destination

**Disclaimer: **Fullmetal Alchemist is the legal property of Hiromu Arakawa, Funimation, and Amniplex. None of the totally super-special-awesome characters used (Ed & Al) belong to meh. Don't sue me, bla bla bla...Al is not a robot...yada yada...I'm not an Ed fangirl!...and stuff. "-_-

A/N: I tried to get this one in quick so if there are a bunch of mistakes then sorry. Anyway, if you reader dudes like it then that's great! But if it sux then so srry T_T. I'll keep on trying my best! Yosh! (tee-hee Rock Lee)

**Disclaimer: **Narutos' not mine either...idk how strict this site is so that was just in case.

* * *

8. Our Destination

It was already sundown by the time the four of us and our guide got to the small rural town of Arinda. It consisted of mostly wooden cabin looking homes, a lone central well, an old looking inn, a bar, a small town doctor's office, and several modest little stores. Even though it was only 7:00 p.m. all the places of business were closed, the homes had their lights out, all doors were shut and I'm guessing heavily locked.

"We'll there goes our chances of getting a room for the night." joked Ed.

"_A_ room! You better have meant _a couple_ of rooms buddy!" contended Erica.

"N-no! I didn't mean it like that!" Ed said becoming bright red. "I had intended for one, yeah, so we could keep an eye on you both, but I was thinking two of us could use it one night, then the other two could go in after the first-"

"_Excuse me!_" She exclaimed hands on her hips.

"Hang on! I'm not- we won't- I'm trying to say that we could take turns using the bed and-!" again Ed attempted.

"_Sicko!_" she spat loudly.

"Stop twisting my words woman!"

"Oh." We shifted our attention to the mystery guy. He'd turned around to face us, "I didn't introduce myself earlier, I'm Jeremy Trenton." (A/N: I made him up...just sayin) He greeted.

Ed went first. "Well, I'm Edward Elric, and this is my brother- "

"Alphonse Elric." Al finished.

Erica spoke for the both of us, "I'm Erica Deluna Rosa, and this is Aaliyah Josephine." She pointed to me.

"Nice to meet you all." He shook each of our hands. "Now, if you folks don't mind me asking, why did you travel out to Arinda. Especially at a time like this. Most people stopped coming after hearing about the creatures."

"Actually that's exactly why Ed's here. He's a state alchemist sent here to investigate it." Erica told.

A flash of surprise washed over Jeremy's face. "You! A pip-squeak like _you_ became a _state alchemist_? I thought those guys were top-notch but, letting some _little kid _join their ranks, they must be loosin' it!"

Ed got that look in his eyes, and before you could say 'Oh-no he didn't'- "WHO YOU CALLING A PINT-SIZED MICROSOPIC DWARF SO SMALL THAT HE CAN BE MISTAKEN FOR A LEPTON!" I held him back before he could kill Jeremy. Usually, his short rants would crack me up, but I started getting frustrated with him when his struggling started hurting my arms.

"Cut it out Ed! Being short isn't the worse thing in the world! Heck, your 5' ft 3"! I'm just 4' ft 11" and were only one year apart!" This must've peeked his interest because he turned around and eyed me closely up and down. He then, took his hand and held it flat over the top of my head then slid it over to him. I was just about under his nose. "Yes! Yes! I'm not the shortest person in the entire world! Someone is actually SMALLER then me! I'm **not** a midget! _You _are!" He cheered.

"Ed, you suck..." I said getting gloomy (sad dark chibi cloud over head). He continued with his content happy dance until Jeremy piped up again.

"Anyways, if you were hoping to get a room then you wouldn've been out of luck either way."

"Why is that?" Erica asked.

"The inn keeper here wouldn't have taken you in even if he was open. He hates the military. Especially state alchemist."

"Just great! What are we suppose to do now?" He scratched his head, trying to thinking of a solution.

"(Sigh) Say what, since you don't have anywhere to go, you guys can stay the night at my house."

At this Erica's face lit up. "Thanks dude! You're so nice, how could we ever repay you?"

"It's the least I can do if your really gonna stop these creatures. Besides, you wouldn't last a minute out here. Those things would'a had you for lunch kid if I hadn't come around." He boasted looking in my direction.

Afterwhich, we continued following him down the seemingly lifeless street as he led us to the residence. The only sounds accompanying our footsteps was the wind rustling the trees of the surrounding forest. I peered over at Al to see if he was doing better. To my surprise he had been looking at me! Once our eyes met he hurriedly faced forward. I blushed a deep crimson from behind my mask. _"Omg! He looked at me! I wonder why, maybe for the same reason I did." _I felt a flutter in my chest at the possibility. _"Then, why did he turn away so fast? Maybe that wasn't it. What if it's the total opposite! Is..is he mad at me?__..." _Recalling the incident from just a while ago I began to fret. _"That has to be it! He was glaring at me and turned around before I could catch him!" _I fumbled with my hands anxiously as I thought back to the akward way I reacted to his attempt to be a gentleman. There was no doubt that I'd again managed to hurt his feelings. _"Everytime he's tried to be nice to me I end up repaying him by spazing out!_ _Gawd, why can't I control my dang emotions! He's probabley really irked with me! He thinks I'm a big rude weirdo and hates me! Why? Why am I such a big jerk! Dumb Aaliyah! So dumb! Why are you so mean to poor Alphonse!"_ I continued to scold myself the the rest of the way.

(Alphonse POV) I spun my head back around when Aaliyah spotted me. I didn't want to make her even more uncomfortable than I already have, so for now I was keeping my distance. _"Grr, what did I do wrong?" _I inwardly chagrined. I know Erica keeps saying that she's just shy, but she'd only known Ed for a day before befriending him. And it seems like I'm the only one whoever causes those "episodes". Infact, every time I'm around her she becomes distressed. I barely speak to her and she starts hyperventilating, we come in close proximity to each other and she can't get away fast enough, we end up touching at all and 'boom', she passes out! It's all too coincidental. There's only one thing I've been able to surmise from all of this. Nothing else can explain it. It's _so_ clear what's going on and it's that Aaliyah...is afraid of me. _"It was bound to happen eventually I guess." _I admitted sadly in my thoughts._ "I'm stuck in a giant suit of armor, with big metal spikes, and glowing red eyes. Why wouldn't she be intimidated by that?" _I gradually became more depressed at the realization. To think it was more than likely because of my appearance that she reacted so negatively to made me a great deal self conscious. _"Some people just have a harder time looking past what's on the outside, it just can't be helped."_

Unwillingly my mind conjured up the memory of her eyes in the moment she'd become aware how close we were after the monster was killed. In them I saw a maelstrom of many different feelings as she and I locked gazes for a brief second. As well, her breath became shallow and her hands trembled slightly against my armor. _"(sigh) I don't mean to make her so nervous. But, she seems like such a fragile girl, at least emotionally. Physically, she is pretty impressive for her size. She's quite muscular. I can tell from the part of her legs that show that she has moderately built yet feminine calves. Then there's the size of her arms that can be seen when her sleeves lay just the right way on them. They aren't huge, but are still pretty good. Even if it doesn't show I'm sure she has great abs too, the physique you'd expect of a martial artist. Though, she still has a descent figure and...What the- when the heck did I start to notice any of this!"_ Embarassment swept over me. I'm sure that if I had a face, it would be turning a bright pink color. Shaking it off, I got back to the previous subject. The sadness returned as I continued thinking, _"I'll just try to leave her alone for now and hope she gets used to me. And if she doesn't..."_ It was difficult to even ruminate that outcome. I didn't have long to consider it though because I'd beem brought back from my thoughts once we'd reached a stone and wood house with a nice looking wooden door.

(Aaliyah POV) "Here we are, my home sweet home." Jeremy stated with a hint of enthusiasm. Getting out his keys and unlocking the door we went inside. To my astonishment it was quite nice. There was an upstairs, a modern city kitchen, a nice comfy looking couch, and even a telephone. I didn't think they'd even get reception out here in the woods! "You can use the rooms upstairs. There's only two so I hope you can make some kind of arrangement for the beds."

I looked at Erica and we got the same idea. "I call dibs!" we shouted at the same time. We raced up stairs and pushed each other out of the way. I managed to make it first but when I turned the corner, she pulled me back and dashed in ahead of me. I hurried to get there before her but we had to find the room first. "Broom closet. (Next door) Coat closet. (Next door) Room!" But it looked plain, with only a small bed, a lighted desk, and one wood closet. Erica peeked in after checking the earlier doors. She must've been devastated that there wasn't a vanity for her. "Boys room!" We said at the same time and went to the last two doors. "OK on the count of three." We each took a door and took the doornobs in our hands. "One. Two. Three!" I counted. On three I pushed mine open and it turned out to be a...damn, a restroom.

"Alright! I get the bed! In your face!" She bragged.

"Shut up and let me in." I said defeatedly.

She moved from the door way and I was able to look around, it was a lot more feminine then the other one. It had a vanity, a closet big enough to hold our things and a very large bed. "The bed looks like it has two matrices, we'll just take one off and put it on the floor."

"(Sigh) Fine, but I'm sleeping on the bed, okay."

"Sure." I shrugged. I took the backpack off my shoulders and unzipped it. I went to the doors of the closet and was about to take out my stuff when I realized, "There's...already clothes in here."

"Eh?" Erica asked peering into it. "Yeah, weird."

"Definitely," I stated. I took notice that they were all girl's cloths.

"Woah, never wouldn've taken Jeremy to be a cross dresser." she joked.

"It's probably someone else's, so don't wear them." I instructed, Erica nodded and helped me to put away our things around what was already there then headed down stairs.

To thank Jeremy, Erica and I cooked the food for dinner.

"Wow, this looks good!" exclaimed Edward. "You girls sure do know your way around the kitchen."

"That better not be a sexist comment." I whispered to Erica who decided to repeat it aloud.

"Yeah, your not trying to be sexist now, are you Ed?" she said accusingly.

"No not at all! I just meant that you're good cooks! Geeze put me in the hot seat why don't ya." He complained.

Erica and I laughed at his discomposer, which was cruel I know, but the anime faces Ed made were hilarious! Soon after, we served the food. Erica managed to make steak and mashed potatoes. I baked bread and cooked some rice. "It all seems so tasty. I bet you two worked really hard on it." politely said Al when Erica mistakenly put a plate in front of him.

Ed stopped cramming things into the black-hole on his face, I mean, his mouth, seeing her flook. I nudged her in the arm to get her to notice. "What is it?...Oops! Al I totally forgot you couldn't eat it! I am _so_ sorry!"

"Why, is he on a diet or something?" Our host inquired between bites. Ed was about to make an excuse when I spoke up instead.

"He's allergic to potatoes, grain, and rice! Also he's a vegetarian." Everyones eyes were fixated on me, I guess surprised that I had spoken in such a broad tone. A few seconds of staring made me regret my actions. I slowly slumped down in my seat.

"…So you cooked everything that your buddy couldn't eat, _smooth move _kid." Patronized Jeremy to Erica.

"I forgot OK! Sue me!" The brothers didn't say a word and let peace be eventually returned to the table.

After dinner I was about to go upstairs where the others were when I noticed Jeremy looking intently at a picture on his wall. I was unseen from up on the stairs and at the moment no one else was down there but me. (A/N: The others were still dressing for sleep) He sighed sadly then mumbled something incoherently to himself. After he went to his room. I waited a moment before going down and looking at it myself. It was of a little girl about 7 to 8 years old next to a boy I presumed to be him, about 10 or 9 years old. I wondered who she could be, then remembered the dresser in our room that had all the girls clothes in it. _"Are those her things upstairs? Who is she?" _I'd took a second before considering, _"They look kinda the same..._C_ould he have a sister? If he does then why haven't we seen her around?"_ I could see how happy the two of them appeared in the photo. _"They must've been really close."_ I sensed another presence directly behind me.

Turning around I discovered it was Edward. "Aaliyah. I just wanted, to say thank you." I was unsure to what he was referring to. When I didn't respond he elaborated. "I don't know how you knew about Al, but…thanks for covering for him. It was real nice of you." He patted me on the shoulder, "You should get some sleep. You'll be exhausted if you don't rest." I nodded compliantly then walked upstairs beside him and we went to our separate rooms for the night.

* * *

A/N: Well hope it was OK, like I said it was a rush job. Though if you found something that could use alterations then feel free to tell meh, K. I'm so thankful to all of ya who had reviewed lately. You guys are the bestest! ^_^ Laters fanfic-ers


	10. Chapter 9: That Night

**Disclaimer:** I have no legal rights to the Fullmetal Alchemist series. They are the property of Hiromu Arakawa, Amniplex, and Funimation. Like I say in ever friggen story, they are in no way mine. They are from the lady who likes to use cows as avatars. Me is not the owner...and stuff.

**Disclaimer: **Oh yeah, I don't own Butterfly either, that belongs to Smile .Dk (just in case)

* * *

9. That Night

(Alphonse's POV) I was sleeping (**A/N**: or in some kind of hibernative state.) when something woke me up. It was coming from the roof I think. It sounded like someone was...singing? Trying not to wake Ed, I crept downstairs and went outside. (**A/N**: I wanted to use one of the other songs I knew, but they all said _love_. Aaliyah isn't in _love_ with Al yet, she just likes him a lot. I picked this one because it could go either way.) "*_Someone who's strong, but still a little shy! Yes, I need, I need my samurai_.*" I found a ladder that someone had leaned agianst the house. Probably by the person who was up there. "*_Aye! Aye! Aye! Your little butterfly. Green, black, and blue, makes the colors in the sky. Aye! Aye! Aye! Your little butterfly. Green, black and blue, makes the colors in the sky._*" I reached the top of the roof and peeked my head up to get a glimpse at the mystery singer. To my surprise, I saw the silhouette of a familiar girl, now wearing pajama shorts and a night top. She was holding her mask in her left hand, but she had her back to me so, I couldn't clearly see her face. "*_I searched through the woods, and high upon the hills. Just to find, to find my, samurai. Someone who won't regret, to keep me in his net! Yes, I need, I need my samurai._*" "Aaliyah?"

(Aaliyah POV) I had Alphonse in my thoughts as I sang every verse, just when I got to my favorite line, someone called my name. I stopped and hastily redressed my mask before looking back. He pulled himself up onto the rooftop and walked towards me. The sight of him made my heart skip a beat. As the moonlight hit his armor it brilliantly shined and glistened in an almost angelical manner. The gental night breeze made his long feather and loincloth sway gentally to the side, he looked glorious enough to have been a portrate!

"That was beautiful. I had no idea you could sing so well." complimented Alphonse. (Yes, I made it so Aaliyah can sing well. It seemed like a good characteristic to add since it was in a lot of other stories with OCXCharacter pairings.) The humiliation I experience put my stomach in knots. He...he heard me singing! My god I wanna just die! He was listening while I fawned over him in song form! Oh, why am I worried? It's not like he _knew_ I was thinking of him. Right?

"Tell me Aaliyah, the way you were singing was very full of passion. Almost like it was being dedicated to someone. Someone you have feelings for maybe. So, were you singing it for a special person?"

Holy crud! He _can_ tell! Why am I so suprised? I should've known _he'd_ hear it. He's always been soo good at finding the deeper meaning to stuff. (sigh) He's so smart like that. "...uh...uh..." I felt like I was burning up. My cheeks were on fire and I could feel the blood rushing to my face.

"It was like a message to someone from your heart. You trying to tell a special someone how much they mean to you. Then you sounded like you were using the lyrics to describe them, and call out to them."

"...I...er... mmmm...!" I was at 110˚ degrees by now! He could hear all that from the way I was singing! Please, Al, stop talking! I can't take much more!

As if to answer my prayers he changed the subject. "So, what are you doing out here? Don't you know how late it is?" My temperature returned to normal, I only nodded to indicate my answer. "Then, why are you still awake, do you have something on your mind?" I shook my head no. "Are you having a hard time sleeping." I shook no once more. "Um, then what are you out here on the roof for?"

This time, I slowly and timidly pointed to the star lined sky. He looked in the direction I was indicating, "Ah," he said understandingly. He looked toward the sky stayed while the silver orb of light illumated over the face of his helmet, giving it a soft serene glow. "The moon, oh now I understand. You were watching the moon."

I cautiously inched a bit closer. "Un-huh."

He continued looking at it, seemingly entranced by it. "Me and brother travel a lot," he began, "there are times that I get homesick. I'll find myself longing for the old familiar scenery of our hometown and to see the people we care about that we'd left behind. Whenever find myself starting to feel this way, I like to look up at the moon. Because no matter where we go, the cycles are always the same. It's the one thing that's always constant, something familiar that goes with us everywhere." The confession had me in a state of awe. I couldn't believe he was willing to admit something like that to me so easily. "I bet you think I'm pretty weird huh?"

"uh…un-uh" I negated quasi audible.

"Really? I thought you would've." He replied lightly. There was nothing else said for a short while. "Does…does it remind you of home too?" he later asked. I affirmingly nodded, but he was looking at the sky. "Well does it?"

Still nervous, I knew I had no choice but to use a verbal response. With a small dose of mustered up courage I once more replied. "Yeah." He reacted with surprise upon hearing my voice.

"...So you can speak. I was beginning to wonder if you were mute." The bluntness of the statment made me sweat drop. "Wait! That's not what I meant! I was just reffering to the fact that you don't seem to have very good cognitive skills." Another strike was delt to my injured feelings. "No! I-I just meant that you can be _too _quiet and should probabley open your mouth more often." Ouch! I grew ashamed and a little hurt.

"No! I… stupid me, stupid!" chided Al as he began hitting himself on the head. Without thinking I grabbed his hands to up to stop him. When I relized what I'd done I quickly let go.

"Your not stupid!" I shyly contested, "You're right. I _should_ sp-speak more." He looked to me with a glimmer of happiness in his compassionate eyes. I hid my gaze once more feeling my face burn like a wildfire.

(Alphonse POV) I can't believe this! After I accidentally made myself sound absolutely boorish she wasn't insulted! Better yet, she defended me! Until now I'd convinced myself that she behaved the way she did in my presence out of fear. But if she was willing to act amicably on my part even after the things I'd said, then she could possibly actually like me! There might be a chance for us to be friends after all! "Um, no you don't have to speak if you don't want to. I was just spitting out nonsense." I thought of a new subject so I wouldn't say something mean again. "Um, so I've been wondering Aaliyah, why is it you're so comfortable with Edward? Almost from minute the two of you met you readily considered him your friend."

(Aaliyah POV) At the mention I began to examine my own reasons for a moment. I did already know about Ed before hand. Being that I learned about the kind of person he was from watching the anime. Yet I knew there was something more to it. A bigger reason I'd trusted him before getting to know him personally. I guess if anythinhg I like Edward because he reminded me a lot of Matt. They were both eccentric, yet could be serious when the time for it came, nice, carried themselves with confidence without truely being concieted. Furthermore, they had moments of hot headedness, spats of immiturity, ate like they were starving animals, and would constantly get into quarrels with Erica. I don't have any older siblings, and always looked up to Matt as big brother figure, even though he was just a month older than me. I suppose I saw Ed like a substitute for him. Especcially the because he and Matt also shared that same kind of energy, the type that can only be seen when you look them in the eyes. Somehow I had to figure out a way to explain that to Al. "Um, l-l-like a friend."

"He's the kind of person you think would make a good friend?" He tried. I shook my head in a negatory fashion.

Reconsidering it, he then restated, "Oh! You mean he _reminds_ you of another friend?" I nodded agreeingly.

"I wish I could meet this friend of yours. They must be a good person if they're anything like brother." He took a breath as if he was nervous, and stated somewhat shyly. "You know, maybe once we get to know each other better…maybe we can be friends too."

A warmth englufed my chest as I smiled at the possibility, "Um…un-hu." A short silence fell between us. I stared for a moment at him as he looked to the side. But he turned in my direction and I looked away.

"We should really get some sleep." He expressed in a matter of faculty manner, "It's getting late and tomorrow Ed starts his investigation."

I gestured my head in agreement, then got up and began walking towards the ladder.

"Here," Al offered, "let me help you down." He said reaching for me.

In a fluster I jerked away. The hasty movement caused me to loose my balance. "Ah!" I exclaimed as I slipped and fell from the roof!

Al reached out to me in alarm. "Aaliyah!"

Before I hit the ground I twisted my body around so as to shift my weight, enabling me to land on my feet in a crouching position.

"Aaliyah, I'm so sorry! I didn't…" He trailed off, then dejectedly walked towards the ladder. "What's wrong with me?" He dishearteningly whispered to himself, but I overheard.

I remained where I was as he climbed down slugishly and unhurriedly walked past. I followed behind meekly. Upon entering the house behind him I gently closed the wooden door, then waited until the clanking of his footsteps grew faint. I heard a door open then shut.

I then bounded up the stairs as quietly as possible, flew into the room, and slumped against the door. Eagerly removing my mask, I could feel my face was sweltering to the touch. "It's not your fault Al. It's mine." I groaned pulling my knees up to my chest. "Why do I have to like you so much." I brooded in self loathing for a while. Afterwards I dragged myself under the covers of the matrice bed and fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: sorry I took forever to do this chapter. My usual computer broke and the family desktop is NEVER open when I need it. Hope you won't throw flaming toast at me for it...Bye :-)


	11. Chapter 10: Left Behind

**Disclaimer: **Fullmetal Alchemist and the characters are the property of Amniplex, Hiramu Arakawa, and Funimation. They are theirs, not mine, not anyone elses but the people who have the rights. NOT ME. I own nothing!  
A/N:Here's my next chapter. Forgive me for leaving ya hanging like that. I is berry sorry. I am not so sure how it will be since I did this in sort of a hurry so let meh know what ya think. Enjoy ^_^

* * *

10. Left Behind

_It was a small room with a dim light, there was a mirror on one of the walls and a table with two people on either end. "Once more, what did you say happened again?" instituted the police officer. Matt sat slouched in the chair meekly looking up at him, it looked like they were in the middle of an interrogation. "I…I don't know the TV was acting weird and before you know it, they were gone." The policeman maintained an unsympathetic facade. "(sigh) Come on Matthew, we've been going around in circles for the last 20 minutes. Those girls' parents are worried sick and they deserve to know if their daughters are alright. So I'm gonna need you to start cooperating here." "She was just trying to help Erica…then she was gone, and they were both taken away…" Matt replied anxiously. "Your not making any sense here Matthew, what do you mean?" a resonance of annoyance could be detected in his tone. "Please, just bring them back..." Matt started to plead, "They're my best friends and I want them back…" he lowered his head to the table and started crying. "We're trying the best we can, but its been almost two days without any leads. You and your sister were the last to see them so if you know where they are then you __have __to tell us." His fist clenched, "You wouldn't believe me." "There was no sign that anyone else but the four of you were in that house that night. None saw anyone enter that house before the disappearances took place. Are you hiding something to protect them?" Matt gritted angrily, he raised his head to meet the policeman's stare. "Everyone else thinks they ran away, but they didn't! They were _taken _damn it!" "Taken by who?" His eyes slowly fell to the floor, they became dull and dazed. I saw a flashback of us being pulled into the TV, he then muttered, "It took them…to Fullmetal."_

"Aaliyah!" My eyes shot open, "Wakey wakey sleepy head!" she glanced curiously at me, "Were you crying?" I reached up to touch my eyes. They were moist and slightly puffy. "I guess, in my sleep." "Whatever, I wanted to do something special for the dudes. Get up and come with me down stairs, we're making a lumberjack breakfast!" Although still drowsy I followed at a snail's pace down to the kitchen. We rummaged through the cupboards and found some stuff we could use for pancakes, "Hey there's blueberries! Blueberry pancakes yay!" In the ice box (like an ancient version of a fridge) I found some eggs and potatoes. "Hash browns with sunny-side-ups?" "I can't wait!" "I'm starting to think this was less about the boys and more about you tricking me into helping make a fancy breakfast for YOU." A devious grin formed on her lips. "Maaaayyyybeh." "I shoulda known." '^_^ Within a few minutes we'd cooked the last pancake and moved everything to the table. The smells had awakened the guys who all converged on the dining room. "Alright! Now this is a breakfast!" Edward drooled. "Dinner and now breakfast, I should rescue strangers more often!" When Al arrived our eyes promptly met. A wave of discomfiture hit and we had to avert our gazes. At the table there was an air of awkwardness. The two of us shifted nervously in our seats.

"Hey kid, you allergic to pancakes too?" Jeremy inquired seeing that he was again without a meal. "Uh, no, in fact they look so good that I'll start eating right now." He got a plate and piled on some pancakes. He then opened his helmet and made sounds like he was eating. "Yum, these sure are delicious," he put on the act until his plate was empty. "That's good, you'll need all your strength today." "Why?" Ed asked drinking some juice. "Because I need some help gathering more firewood, and you two are gonna help me." "Huh, when did we agree to this?" "I let you guys stay the night in my house and saved your lives. I believe you alchemist call this equivalent exchange." "I thought you were doing this out of the kindness of your heart!" "Nope." He said in a matter of faculty sort of way. "The girls already paid their debt with their amazing cooking." "Oh, don't make me blush!" Erica interjected bashfully. "I figure you two could just work it off." "You jerk." Ed muttered defeated.

When breakfast was over and Jeremy was gone Al emptied the pancakes from his suit. "Sorry I wasted your good cooking Erica." He apologized as he emptied the broken pieces into the trash. "It's ok Al, I understand. Although, it was actually Aaliyah who cooked them," Uneasily he turned to me, "Um. Sorry for the breakfast." I being equally anxious simply nodded trying not to look him in the eye.

He was about to go but then stopped, "Also," he began, then turned and did a low apologetic bow, "I'm sorry for what happened last night, I didn't mean to scare you." I was surprised at this, but I stayed silent. Simply by bowing back he understood that I held no hard feelings. Jeremy called for the Elrics from outside. "See you later Aaliyah." He bid farewell before heading outside. Ed left seconds later and they were headed out.

"Woooo! You and Al! I had no idea you had it in you!" She shrilled excitedly. I understood instantly what she was going through her mind. "E-Erica! You're so gross that's NOT what he meant!" "Oh, then what _did_ happen?" "You see, I woke up and went to the roof, then Al showed up and we talked a little. He tried to touch me then-" "So _Al_ made the move! Wow and here I thought he was SO innocent!" "He_ is_ and **nothing** happened! Stop thinking WRONG you PERV!" I shouted in my angry chibi form. "Fine, fine. Calm down I know you wouldn't really go there." Later when I cooled off we went about trying to entertain ourselves somehow. I found a pencil and paper to do a boredom sketch. When I was done I'd marveled at my 'Roy Mustang in a Mini Skirt' with a text bubble reading, "Does this skirt make my butt look big?"

"Hey Erica check it out!" I showed her my drawing. "LOL! Aaliyah you and your o-taco stuff." "That's _otaku, _learn the language already." She repeated what I said mockingly. "Is there anything at all to do around here? I am so bored!" "Why don't you go read a book or something?" "Because books are lame! Except for manga of course." "Try learning something for a change will ya? You know, I saw some in Jeremy's room why don't you try that." She immediately became more enthusiastic. "Ok we can _'go look for a book'_ wink wink." She made air quotes as we started for the open room. "I mean it, just getting a book. No snooping around." Inside, there was a long bed and a small closest with a writing desk on the sidewall. Next to the wall with a window was a large bookcase. "Let's see what there is." "Fo sho!" Erica started trying to pilfer through his dresser. I shoved the drawer shut making her back away. "NO." "(sigh) Fine. Let's find a dumb ole book." Going back to the task we scanned along the books on the shelf. I read the titles aloud as I browsed, "Easy Cooking, How to Widdle, Botany 101, Animal Tracking, Alchemy…" We turned to each other eyes wide. "Alchemy!" We restated in unison.

Picking it off the shelf we looked at the cover. "No Way! I didn't take Jeremy to be an alchemist." commented Erica. "I don't know if he is, there are notes in here that are written way to nicely to be from a guy." All the notes were written on the pages that focused on either plants or animals. In the front cover was an engraving. "To my little sister Natalie. This must be Jeremy's sister!" "No duh!" retorted Erica, "Maybe that clothes we saw upstairs is hers." "And that picture of those kids. That must've been the two of them together." We were in awe of this new find. We started looking through the notes, trying our best to figure out what the shorthand she put in there meant. "Alright, I'm either loosing it, or she was trying to combine certain plants. It looks like she mostly used the poison ones as part of the fusion." I evaluated. "But why?" Erica wondered to herself still squinting at the cryptic notations.

We were still flipping through the pages when there was some yelling from outside. "Aaah! A monster!" a villager in the distance shouted. It must've been enormous because a vase that was on a nightstand near the bed began shaking. "(ROOOAAR)!" The noise echoed in our direction.

* * *

A/N: Honto-ni gomenasai! I was in a huge mental block as to what should come next. Didn't mean to take so dang long! I hope this turned out ok though. In the next I'm gonna try to put in another actiony scene and maybe some pairing :-). Thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 11: The Waiting Game

**Disclaimer: **Fullmetal alchemist and the characters are not mine, they belong to Amniplex, Funimation, and Hiramu Arakawa because they have lawyers that say they do and will destroy anyone who says otherwise.

A/N: I hope this part is alright, getting it done took a while as you know. Sorry T_T... Anyway, I tried to make it a bit actiony and insert more hinting at EricaXEd. Enjoy and don't send a cursed pelican to eat my head T_T", thanks!

p.s. I like peanut-butter.

* * *

11. The Waiting Game

(Ed's POV) We had a decent supply of wood, and started to walk back to the house. As we got towards the town we started hearing screaming. We hurried and found a group of people gathering around Jeremy's home. "What happened here?" Asked Jeremy in shock, "And where are the girls?" I added. One of the young men answered us. "Those monsters, they ran toward the town and killed a group of hunters when they tried to stop them. They came through the village and only attacked your house!" "Did they find any…bodies inside?" Al and I were afraid of the possible answer. "No. The house was empty. Messed up really bad, but empty. No signs of blood or anything to indicate someone died in there." I glanced at Al with concern. "Where do you think they could be brother?" I didn't answer him. Instead I tried to think to myself, "If they weren't killed, then they had to have escaped some how. But...where could they have gone?"

(Erica's POV) I sat there with my arms and legs aching and slightly scratched up, my heart still pounding in a rush of fear. The sounds all around me exaggerated more than usual, I heard every bug and animal within 5 miles of me. _"_I…I can't believe we got away." Silently in my mind I recalled what happened that brought us so far away from the semi-safe village to the middle of the monster infested forest:

"_Aaah! A monster!" shrieked a voice from outside. __A loud banging came from the front door. Then a crash and what sounded like the splintering of the heavy wood door and the breaking of furniture. I recognized the loud growling sounds of a mountain lion coupled with the k-9 like noises of a wolf. "It's a monster!" I yelped but Aaliyah instead of reacting normally started hugging the bookcase. "This is no time for your love of learning Aaliyah! We need to do something!" "I am," she grunted, "help me block the door!" I rushed over and using every ounce of strength I had I helped shove it over the entrance. The creature must've heard the commotion because in a moment a huge force had rammed the door throwing us along with some books, clear across the room. I could hear it repeatedly trying to tackle its way through, the enforcement was already about to topple over! "It won't last!" I shouted terrified. Aaliyah was sitting there looking around the room, she stared at the window for a while then picked up the alchemy book on the floor next to her. Finally she spoke, "I have an idea, but we have to time it just right or we're toast." "Ok what." "I'm going to blow the window, and we're making a dash for the forest."_

_I stared at her in utter shock. "Are you crazy? That's where _they_ live!" "There's not any other choice for us right now! We either run for it or wait for that, 'thing', to get in and kill us!" My mind was racing. I glanced between her and the door, looking for any kind of alternative. Within only a short minute the enormous hammering at the door caused more of it to give way. The sight of an enormous ravenous eye starring straight at me was all I needed to persuade me that getting out would be far better. "…Ok." I'd agreed still shaken inside. Next, using some oil lamps that were stored in the closet, she'd removed the lids and poured the fuel on the floor. Splashing a bit on the wall then flipping through the book, she stood before it with her hands at the ready. Larger portions of the door were starting to fracture. The books continued to topple off the shelf as the relentless creature strived to get in. "NOW! DO IT!" I signaled her. After that it all seemed to happen instantaneously, the alchemic reaction after she'd clapped igniting the transmutation, the wall exploding in a fiery blaze, the doorway finally forcing it's way into the room, Aaliyah grabbing my arm as we fled towards the woods in the cover of smoke. Now here we were, al alone and exhausted once again…_

"Erica! Did you hear me?" Looking up at the masked Aaliyah, she'd apparently been telling me something that I had not heard because of my thoughts. "Sorry, what?" "Grr, I was telling you that we should be far enough now. I'm sure that we'd had enough time thanks to the distraction of that explosion." "So we're gonna live? Woopy!" I cheered through slightly labored breathing. "What do we do now? Are we gonna wait here until we get rescued or something?" "Unfortunately because of our promise to Edward, yes. I** loathe** being reduced to damsel in distress!" she brooded. "I don't mean to further rain on your parade _Cinderella_, but how will they even know where we are? It's not like we left much behind for them to track us with." She gave a quiet giggle before revealing a small paperback book that appeared to have pages torn from it.

(Aaliyah POV) "I left a literal paper trail. Every several feet I'd been dropping paper wads for them to follow." It was again one of those times I was grateful that I'd read so many fables and fairytales as a kid, thank you Hansel and Gretel!" "That sounds good in theory, but what if they get blown away?" "I made sure to make them extra dense. It will take a stronger force than simple wind to move them." "Alright, but how can you be so sure that the boys will know they will lead them to us?" Reassuringly, I explained the only way I could, "The Elric's know how to make the pieces fit. Just have faith in them." It took a second, but I when her features relaxed I knew it worked to silence any qualms my normally pessimistic friend may have had.

We both stood and glanced around. It was quiet for now but we were still in potential danger. If one of those creatures wanted to it could attack. I hadn't a clue as what to expect. The afternoon was no more and it seemed to be becoming a bit dim out. But because of the forest's density I wasn't certain of the exact time. "I have to know what time it is. We'll be much better off knowing how much time we have of daylight. Time when the trail can be spotted." "There aren't exactly clocks around in the forest." She waved her hand about to further the point. "How will we find that out?". I looked up at the nearest tree. It seemed to be one of the much taller ones around, maybe even enough to peak over the top of the forest. "I'll climb a tree." At this statement Erica was uncertain. "So…you can tell time by hugging trees? Or are you hoping to ask one of the resident squirrels?" "Don't be such a nub," I sweat dropped, "I'm gonna tell the time from looking at the sun." "I knew that." she tried to cover. "Suuurrre ya did. Give me a boost aye."

Erica kneeled by the tree and by using a cheerleader lift technique helped me reach a branch. Once I was up I kept on going. It was more difficult climbing the prickly pine than one of the oaks at the park by my house. I had to repeatedly push branches aside and watch out not to grab pinecones. My skirt got stuck about 5 times on the way up, another reason why I hate wearing them, always getting in the way when I need to move freely. Even with it's hindrance I was able to get as high as my stomach could stand and looked out onto the forest. From that high up I wasn't able to see the town, but the sun was easily visible above the trees. The shadow it cast told me that it was about 3 hours past noon. "If they don't show in 2 hours we'll head back ok!" I hollered to Erica. By then any commotion would have calmed down and the boys will most definitely have gotten back. "What?" vociferously questioned Erica. "2 hours! We'll give the Elrics 2 hours!" "No way! We'll be dead by then!" "Don't be such a coward!" Just then a low growl echoed through the forest. "Aaliyah!" "Calm down! Start a fire and they won't come near you!" I suggested. "SURE! I'll just use my lighter! Click, Click!" She retorted in sheer sarcasm. "Grrr. Fine, I'm coming back down!"

Trying to hurry I swung my way through the dense branches. I was fine until I reached the bottom, the last one I grabbed broke causing me to plop down on my bottom very hard. Erica snickered seeing my folly. Sort of embarrassed I got to my feet, "There was a clearing this way, come on." I started walking away but Erica didn't budge, I stopped a second to explain. "The trees here are too close together. It could start a forest fire." "Oh. Well I hope it isn't to far away. I'm sick of walking." She hurried to ketch up as I took the time to rip more paper from the book.

(Back at the village) (Edward's POV) "What's this?" Al and I converged on the side of Jeremy's house. Not much had actually been destroyed, only the section leading from the living room to his room. Then in there the entire back wall was nearly gone, broken glass and splintered wood was everywhere. Jeremy had soot on his hands, "It looks like the wall was blown off." Al was hunched over shifting through the debris. "There's an alchemy book over here brother." Looking over his shoulder, we both noticed that it was open to a page on heat reaction. "I see." I concluded. "Me too," Al concurred. "What? What is all this?" asked Jeremy bewildered. "The girls used alchemy to escape." Al elaborated. "If that's so, where are they? The only place to go from here is towards town or into the forest." "Look!" I spotted something in the grass. Picking it up and flattening it out, I realized it was a page from a book. "Hey there's another." Al found one further away. We continued to follow them. They lead us to the edge of the forest. "The trail goes into the woods." Al pointed out. "Are you sure! If that's where they've gone then they'll be killed for sure!" worriedly remarked Jeremy. "Then there's no time for us to loose. Let's go Al." "Right." Despite Jeremy's protest the two of us headed in following the trial.

(Back in the woods) (Aaliyah's POV) We sat patiently on the log, taking about random stuff to pass the time. "So this guy's hair was really really blue! But I didn't know it was hair so I grabbed it thinking it was cotton candy." "How can you _not_ tell the difference Erica?" "I'm telling you it was REALLY BLUE! How could I _possibly _know? Anyway he's like 'OW! WTF!'" "I bet." I said rolling my eyes. "Yeah, then I realized it and started going 'OMG I'm so sorry!' but he was like European and started cursing at me in Swedish or German, one of those languages." "What you do then?" "I grabbed my cousin and we ran to my aunt's car. We didn't go back to the Riverwalk for about 4 months after that." "Is that also why Megan has someone else get the snacks whenever we go somewhere." "Yeah she still reminds me to check for a person attached before I reach for food." she rubbed the back of her head meekly. While I chuckled at her odd account, I realized that it had been a long time we'd been waiting there.

"Erica." "Yeah?" "How long do you think we've been sitting here?" trying to think she held her chin, then after a minute took a guess. "Maybe one hour 40 minutes." "I'd say that's about right. Feels like it's been way more than one hour." "Does this mean we should head back?" "Well, let's give them another 10 minutes. If after then they haven't found us, we will go." "Good. I'm getting bit by bugs out here! I wanna be indoors again." saying so she swatted a mosquito on her arm. I picked up a stick and poked at the fire, the movement caused for a slight increase in the emitting smoke.

(Edward's POV) The sun was starting to set but we were still searching for them. The trail seemed like it would never end! "We've been at this for two hours. Where are they already?" I speculated. "Where ever they are I hope they're alright." commented Al from behind me, trying not to step on the wads we passed. As we continue I couldn't help but let the creeping thoughts in my head pass. I know that if they did run into anymore of those creatures out here, that at least Aaliyah stood some chance against them. Erica on the other hand, she hasn't shown any sign that she has defensive skills_. "Then again, maybe her boisterous nature will scare them off." _I smirked at the thought of enormous menacing creatures running in fear of her in a manic frenzy.

The humor was short lived as my smile faded back to a serious frown. I know that we haven't known either of them for very long. But I can't help feel somewhat attached to the two of them. My memories flashed back to our first encounter with them in the ally, Aaliyah in the hospital, Erica and I walking through central looking through stores, them acting like nut-jobs at the central base, then the four of us on the train. _"I don't want anything to happen to them. I barely know them but I've already begun to consider Aaliyah my friend! And as for Erica…" _I started to concentrate more on my thoughts of the green-eyed brunett. Our little squabbles, how she smiles so bright when she and Aaliyah talked, and then I focused on a still memory of her face. _"I don't know if it's my damn teenage hormones talking…but I feel as if we could possibly become _more_ than friends."_ "Brother! The trails' gone!" I remembered our current task and looked around the ground. As Al had claimed, there weren't any paper wads left in sight. "They must be nearby then." I concluded.

Using our eyes and ears we observed for any sign of them. A short gust blew by, carrying a familiar smell, smoke. Taking in more of the scent, I followed my nose due northwest. "Someone's got a fire going in that direction." I acknowledged pointing towards the area of origin. "You think it could be them?" Al inquired. "I'll bet so. We'd better be quick, the sun's already almost gone." Being the only one able to follow the scent I took the lead. We pushed through bushes and leapt over the occasional rock. Soon I started seeing smoke in the air around us, telling me were getting close. Moving aside obstructing low branches and trying to avoid getting my clothes caught on the twigs, the two of us, especially Al in his bulky suit, were making a noticeable racket in the relatively noiseless forest. "They found us!" I heard Erica shriek in what I assumed to be excitement. I was about to make my way into the clearing when all of a sudden, an alchemic glow surrounded Al and I! Unprepared to counter it we were both caught in the final reaction."Gaah!"

* * *

A/N: Sorry if this part is like a season of Naruto, (all one event in like 15 episodes!) I'm trying to wrap it up to get to the conclusion here. -_-" Lemmie know what ya think of it and uh...stuff. ^_^


	13. Chapter 12: Lost Sibling

_**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fullmetal Alchemist. That would be Hiramu Arakawa, Amniplex and Funimation. Tis not my property. Though I wish it was so._

A/N: I am so sorry this chaper took forever. I know it's long so sorry for that too. It wraps up the whole side trip thing at last. Hope it is ok. Thanks for reading. ^_^

* * *

12. Lost Sibling

(Aaliyah's POV) 10 minutes later there was still no sign of the boys. Also, I could no longer stand listening to Erica's unbelievably long list of reasons she never wants to go camping ever again, so decided it was time to go.

"…and the bugs everywhere, the rocks, the _lovely_ feeling of smoke in my face, and-," she stopped mid sentence when I stood up.

"Let's go."

Her gratitude radiated in her expression. She did a little jump for joy before helping to put out what remained of the smoldering fire. "When I see Ed he'll get it all right. I'm hungry, itchy, and dirty now! Next time, let's run for our lives towards a spa or something!"

I rolled my eyes as we made the first steps on the peregrination back to the village. Seconds after we had got going I thought I head something move in the distance and stopped. Erica continued unaware for a bit. Once it got progressively louder she too came to a halt. Something was approaching, and from the frequent pace of the sound, very quickly! "Can that be the monsters?" I wondered aloud.

"It must be. They found us!" Erica replied fearfully yelling the last part. As it was about to be upon us I put my hands together in a circle and let loose my alchemy in defense.

"Gaah!" Two conjoined screams of surprise came from the reaction site.

Erica ran towards, "Did you get it?"

Unsure myself I pushed past the large shrub before me. Inside of the earthen cage I summoned was ,"The guys!" I shouted.

"Finally!" Erica rejoiced.

"Yeah, it's us. Now let us out of here." Ed requested struggling in the confined space. I immediately deconstructed it, plopping the two onto the ground. Ed who landed on his face laid there twitching a leg. A second later he'd got back on his feet and began a rant.

"We trudged through a dark forest crawling with man eating animals to find you two and this is the reception we get?" He complained.

I bowed low to contrite while Erica verbalized her apology. "Sorry about that Ed, we thought you mighta' been some of the creatures." She explained.

"It's alright, we're just glad to find you alive." Al replied dusting off his loincloth.

"Yeah we're peachy," she commented in a heavily sarcastic tone as we both stood there obviously disheveled with our hair somewhat a mess and frizzed. "Now let's get outta here. I've gotten _way_ more than my fill of nature." She passed the two expecting to find the paper trail. But from the direction they'd come from saw nothing. "Ed. Al. What happened to our bread crumbs?" she questioned with notable irritation.

"Don't look at me." Ed stated putting up his hands. The three of us turned our gazes to Al, who was…suspiciously nervous. "(anime-sweating) I, uh, the thing is…" He stammered fragmentally.

"Aaal. What happened to our trail?" Ed pressed him.

"…I er, thought it would be a shame to leave all that litter in the forest. So I, well…" He opened up his chest cavity and from it all the paper wads poured out.

Erica and Ed were aghast. But I inwardly found myself marveling the deed. _"Al is such an upstanding guy! Recycling! Even in a situation like this he still finds time to take care of the environment!_ _He's even more of a heart throb when he's thinking green!" X-D _

"Al! Your tree hugging has cost us our only way of getting out of this place! How are we supposed to know where to go now?" scolded Erica.

"Don't have a cow. We just have to retrace our steps and we'll out of here in no time." Ed reassured. He and Al took the lead as Erica and I followed, unsure, but hopeful that his words rang true.

* * *

(Time Gap) (Alphonse POV) "We are so friggen lost!" groused the ever pessimistic Erica. Everyone with the exception of me was fatigued. Within the first 10 minutes of trying to backtrack on our own, Ed and I lost our bearings. Ultimately using up our last few sunlight hours. Now it was pitch black out and we were still no where near the town. In fact, I think we might have gone even _further away_ than before. "_Nice_ navigational skills guys. I'm sure we'll get ourselves killed much faster now!" The taller brunette again criticized.

"Erica, are you ever _not_ sarcastic?" rhetorically asked brother, unappreciative of her complaining.

Watching the hunched over three trudge along, guilt began welling up inside of me. "I'm sorry you guys. This is all my fault." I regretfully sighed, "If it wasn't for me we wouldn't be in this situation."

"You got that right." Erica remarked sharply. I saw from the corner of my eye Aaliyah elbow her in the arm, "Ow! I mean, don't feel bad Al. You didn't mean to."

"We gotta find some sort of shelter soon," informed Ed dragging his feet from beside me, "out here in the open we can be attacked at any moment by one of those freaky monsters."

"About that," I began, "don't you think that it's a bit odd that we've been out here for this long and have yet to encounter a single monster?"

Brother appeared to be interested at my observation. "You're right. I thought this forest was supposed to be crawling with them. So, where are they?" We took in the scene of the dark expanse of woodland we moved through. It was nearly silent except for the subtle sound of insects. The notable absence of the ambiance you'd expect in a place where massive creatures were supposedly roaming about further emphasized my point.

"Not only that," I went on, "but I've been thinking about that one creature that showed up in the town. Isn't it odd that it _only_ destroyed Jeremy's house? Every other place was left untouched. As if it had already knew where it wanted to go."

"Yeah I'd noticed." He concurred. "Besides that though, while we were shifting through the debris, do you remember the Alchemy book?"

The image flashed into my memory, "Yeah. The one the girls used to escape."

"Jeremy doesn't seem like the kind of guy who'd be interested in learning alchemy." He said eyes narrowing. "While on the subject of Jeremy, don't you find it strange that he _happened_ to be wandering around outside of town when we were attacked? What sensible person goes out to hunt _alone_ when there are man-eating monsters loose **killing hunters**?"

"Lastly, it's pretty obvious to me that those so called 'monsters' are actually different variations of chimera." I said very surely. "That would mean that there must be someone with highly skilled alchemic abilities who's creating them. This same someone could also be coordinating their movements." I boldly assumed. As the pieces were being put together, I could tell we were both coming to a similar conclusion.

"Alchemy is definitely involved in whatever it is thats going on, and I'm not exactly sure how but Jeremy is connected to it." he openly hypothesized.

"Hey look!" turning our attention to the girls we'd now noticed that while we were talking they had gone in another direction.

"Where are you going?" Ed asked.

"There's a light coming from over here. Come on." As Erica instructed, we followed them up a slope and saw the distant glow they spoke of. The girls anxiously pushed on towards it. Soon we came upon the source of the illumination. It came from a glass window from the side of a log cabin! At the sight of the manmade structure Ed and the girls smiled with relief.

Erica dashed forward, "Sanctuary!" she yelled dramatically. Unable to slow down approaching the door she practically rammed into it. At the doorstep she knocked relentlessly.

"Calm down Erica. Your gonna-" before Aaliyah could finish there was a loud 'crack' followed by a sharp 'squeak,' then the door flew open making a raucous 'slam!' against the wall, "break it."

(Aaliyah POV) Inside there was a small area rug that sat in the middle of the smooth wooden floorboards. There was a single person couch sitting close to a stone fireplace, carved wood lined the top of it forming a mantle. A cot with a thin matrice, single pillow and blanket stood along the wall opposite the fireplace. There was a space between it and a tall dresser. An old black stove, ice-box, and some cupboards above the stove in the front corner made the kitchen area. There were only two windows, one on the wall that faced out towards where we came from and another closer to the front door on the opposite wall out looking the elevated woods. There were two lanterns sitting on top of the mantle of the fireplace.

"Hello! Anybody home?" Alphonse called out. No answer. We walked further into the cabin, as the last to come in I closed the door behind me, the broken lock dangled cookedly from the frame. "We didn't mean to intrude! We got lost and found this place by chance! Is anyone there?" Al tried again. Still there was no reply.

"Guess that means no ones' home." Ed stated.

Erica walked directly to the couch. She sunk into the seat and drowsily lounged. "Oh my god this feels **so** **good**! My feet were **killing** me!" she exalted laying her head back closing her eyes.

I tapped Ed on the shoulder, "Should we stay here with the owner out? It feels wrong." I asked in a low voice.

"At least until morning I think it would be a good idea. Besides, that fire looks like it was started recently. They'll be back." He reasoned.

"Ok." I agreed. Going over to Erica I was about to tell her the news when I realized, she was already out cold. "Awe…she looks like my grandpa." I said factually. Yet the boys took it as a joke and let out a laugh. The noise caused Erica to stir for a second, then she laid her head back down continued snoozing.

"Since 'grandpa' took the couch, you can have the cot." Ed offered me. "I can sleep on the rug."

I shook my head in disagreement, "That's ok Ed. You can have it."

"I insist, as a gentlemen I won't let you take the hard wood floor."

"I won't have to. I can meditate."

"Huh?" He tilted his head sideways.

"I've learned from my Buddhist friends how to sleep in meditation. Like the monks." Before he could continue to argue I walked over to the wall at the foot of the cot and sat against the wall. Crossing my legs into the lotus position I placed my hands on my lap and shut my eyes.

"Are you sure Aaliyah? That looks a little uncomfortable."

Opening one eye I said, "I've done it a ton of times, I'm all good. Night, night." then closed my eye again and began my breathing.

"If you say so." Ed affirmed hesitantly. I heard him walk to the cot, pull of his shoes and lay down. A moment after I heard Al's metal body move to the opposite side. When it was completely silent I was able to easily lull myself to sleep.

* * *

(Early that morning) I woke from meditation feeling thirsty. Wearily I rubbed my eyes and made my way to the small kitchen for some water. Curious to know the time I looked out the window. It was barely light out, the sky was a dark violet color. I walked over to the little kitchen and soundlessly as possible made got my water. I put the empty cup in the sink and was about to go back to sleep. Without any reason I looked over at Al. He was sitting at the head of Ed's cot. The light of the fire from the low burning fireplace danced gracefully on his metal body.

"_Is he ever not dreamy? He's cute even when he's asleep!" _I shook it off and tried to start meditating again. But I wasn't able to clear my mind, still thinking about him. Then the thought came to mind about how it would feel to brush my hand on his metal face. Try as I might to push the silly idea out of my head, it began to overcome me. Slowly I turned my head and peaked over at him. I couldn't help but to stare after a while, my feelings betraying me as I actually began to contemplate holding his cool metal cheek in my palm. Then almost without realizing it I gradually made my way over to him. I knelt before him so close that I was able to peer into the eye slit of his helmet. I was so glad he wasn't awake. To be this close to him while he would've been able to interact with me would have been far too overwhelming. _"Just a quick tap. Then I'll go back to sleep." _I reasoned in my mind. Lifting my hand ever so slowly to his face I could feel the chill emitting from his suit. I took in a sharp breath as I moved my shaky hand towards him. My heart beat was growing more rapid with each centimeter I got nearer. Just as I was about to make contact with his somewhat luminous helmet, the moment was disturbed.

"Aaliyah. What are you doing?" I nearly jumped out my skin hearing Erica's weary voice. I stood up and spun to face the couch where she lazily leaned over the armrest peering through droopy dreary eyelids at me.

"Nothing! I'd dropped...something, and now I'm just…looking for the bathroom! You know, because I couldn't stand smelling like smoke and forest pine anymore." I quickly lied.

"That's a good idea. I could use a place to wash the dirt off my face." She groggily stood and slowly came over to me. "So where is it?"

Unsure, I looked about and now noticed a door decided at the back that had been hidden by the dim lighting. "Let's check in there."

Opening it I saw the room was completely veiled in shadow. "Where's the light switch?" Erica wondered.

"Probably isn't one. The house didn't have any electrical appliances. We need a lantern. She went back into the main room, then rejoined me at the stair-head holding a lit lantern. We descended carefully. The rickety wooden planks creaked with each step taken.

"I can hardly see anything with this stupid thing." grumbled Erica moving it from side to side as she squinted into the darkness. Shortly we felt a change beneath our feet as we touched down on what we perceived to be solid ground. Erica held the light out trying to distinguish the occupancy of objects.

"It smells kinda bad in here, organic-ish I'd say." she observed wafting the sent away.

I steadily continued with my hands outstretched to aid the visual impairment the dark created. Something tapped my head and I reached upwards. The texture was that of a rope. I pulled on it and the room lit up. A row of light bulbs came on from above. "Looks like there was a light switch after all," remarked Erica blowing out the lamp.

Getting a clearer view as my eyes adjusted, I was filled with immediate shock. "Holy friggen hell!" I yelled in mortification of what laid before me. In the middle of the room was an enormous very intricate transmutation circle. The ground upon which it was drawn was covered in large blots of dried blood!

"What the hell is this place?" cried out Erica clasping her hand over her mouth.

Thumping could be heard upstairs. In a moment the boys burst in, "What's going on we heard shouting?" Ed demanded.

"Ed, I think we found an alchemists' lab!" Erica shouted up to him. The Elrics descended to us. They displayed equal surprise once they reached to bottom.

"What kind of alchemy was this person doing?" she asked as they continued to the circle.

"The kind that uses living creatures as materials," Ed replied stepping around the pattern.

I moved around it keeping my eyes on it when I bumped into something. Looking up I saw there was a wooden desk with the cover pulled over it. Grabbing the handle I lifted it up to reveal the desk. Scattered on it were notes and sketches of animals with body parts circled. Clanking of metal came up from behind.

"What did you find Aaliyah?" The armored Elric inquired joining me at the work desk. He moved them around as he examined them."These notes focused on the anatomic attributes of species indigenous to the surrounding ecosystem."

I took a deep breath and tried to focus on looking at the scattered notes. My perusing led me to uncover a buried book. I lifted the open book and read it over. It seemed to be opened to a section about organic reconstruction. Without looking at him I handed the book to Alphonse. "Chimera." I whispered.

Checking it out himself, Al concurred with my theory. "You're right. This research was most definitely used by an alchemist with the intention to create chimeras."

"We found the monster factory," Ed asserted, "this answers the 'where'. Now we need the 'who' and 'why' to solve this mystery." On the cover of the book I noticed something was written. Moving it in Al's hands to catch the light the letters appeared more legibly.

"(Gasp) Natalie Trenton!" I quietly exclaimed.

"Aaliyah?" questioned Al at my outburst.

"Natalie? That's the name we saw in the alchemy book. Jeremy's little sister." Erica recanted aloud. Al closed the book and glanced at the cover.

"What the- you knew who's book that was but didn't tell us." said Ed to Erica.

"You didn't ask." she shrugged.

Ed looked back down at the circle, then came over to us and lifted some of the notes. "If this research really is Natalie's, then we need to find and stop her."

Minutes later we ascended back to the main room. Upon our entry someone spoke. "Who's there?" questioned a woman's voice. At the front door stood a young woman in a tattered dark green dress with wrist length loose sleeves. The dress hem went down to the knee, on her legs she had tall brown laced boots and stockings. She ogled us with dark blackish-blue eyes beneath which were dark circles of sleep deprivation. Her hair was put back in a short messy bob with pieces of wavy light red locks falling over her face. Her skin was pale and dirty. "Who are you and how did you find this place?" She demanded more aggressively.

(Edward POV) "Are you Natalie?" I counter questioned. She craned her head to the side as if I'd asked something more difficult. "I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist, the state sent me to investigate those creatures _you_ created that have been attacking the town." Her face changed again, developing into a glower.

"Those people. They…they deserved it! All of those who destroyed. Such lovely creatures. They murdered them!" babbled the disturbed girl. "They needed to be punished! They used those weapons to kill animals! No matter what nature provided through evolution, they weren't able to save themselves." Her head lowered and shoulders slumped as her mood turned to despair. Then she gradually started laughing. Soon she lifted her head with tears streaming down her cheeks as she displayed a unnervingly wide manic grin. "I had to do what nature couldn't, give them the tools to save themselves! To take revenge on the destroyers! With their guns! I was the only one who could!" She told in an unsteady flux of voice.

"She's out of her f-ing mind!" Erica murmured to the rest of us.

"What about your brother?" Aaliyah spoke aloud. "What about Jeremy? Doesn't it matter to you that he could be hurt too? Don't you have any emotional sanity to at least consider him?" All eyes were drawn on Aaliyah as she made her plea. "He misses you, and I'm sure he still loves you as his sister Natalie. Please stop this and go back to him. You were both close once. I saw it in the picture of the two of you as kids, the both of you looked so happy together, please try and remember that!" Aaliyah desperately appealed.

Natalie stared at her eyes wide and thoughtful. For a moment there was a glint of humanity in her hollow eyes. "He…he was so good to me." She said looking off into space, as if seeing the past. "Mom and dad passed on. But he stayed. He was the only one who would listen. He encouraged me to learn. Gave me my first book of that grand science, when we were kids." she genuinely smiled almost glowed in the warmth of her reminiscence. "Then," suddenly the content faded, back into the same unsound madness as before. "He turned 15. He became a hunter. A killer. Said he needed to so he could provide for us." She started to grit her teeth like a provoked animal. "I left. Began my work! I will not rest until they're saved. Will save them all! Crush the ones who only destroy and disrupt the natural order! He means nothing to me now! He is one of them!" she hollered in crazed hysteria.

"I don't care what kind of warped logic you're using in that diseased mind of yours lady. I won't let you go on abusing alchemy to murder innocent people!" I declared defiantly.

"You can't stop me state alchemist! I won't allow it!" she reached into a pocked on her dress and pulled out a silver whistle. She took in a breath of air then blew on it, but we heard nothing.

"Is it broken?" Erica wondered.

"It's high frequency." asserted Aaliyah loud enough for the rest of us to hear. At once thunderous K9 like noises emanated from outside, then came a vicious clawing at the already damaged front door. From gaps that appeared as large sections were dug out, came a pair of bright yellow eyes that peered in at us with an animalistic rage. A loud howl echoed around us. Tremendous enough to make us cover our ears as the windows burst. In moments the whole wall was torn down.

The creature was revealed to be some sort of cross between a grizzly bear, grey wolf, and badger. It had long sharp badger claws, with a massive physique from the grizzly, its head was mostly that of the wolf, and its whole form was covered in a slate colored coat of fur with a white streak down the back. Its creator called it closer then mounted the beast. "Prepare to die state alchemist!" she bellowed insanely. The creature charged at us. Each of us jumped in different directions out of the creature's path. The animal instead cashed through the back wall, making the cabin structurally unsound. We dashed to the hole created by the creature's entry in time for the whole thing to collapse. Without delay the animal dug its way out of the mess. Its' master all though injured, continued to bid the beast on.

(Aaliyah POV) I stood by Al already getting into a stance. "Stay out of this Aaliyah, it's too dangerous. Let brother and I handle this." Directed Al. Although unwilling I gave an agreeing nod. I recognized that it was the most sensible action since I wasn't incredibly skilled in alchemy and most likely wouldn't have been much help. Then there was the promise Erica and I made before being allowed to come here. From where I took cover behind some trees I motioned Erica over. She shook her head and instead moved closer to the confrontation.

Meanwhile Ed and Al took on the monster. Using a combination of powerful alchemy and expert martial arts ability they assailed it. Defensive and offensive alchemy was strategically implemented. Aegis of alchemically risen ground protected them from monstrous paws as they were swung, punches to the snout and eyes disoriented it, it stumbled from repeated strikes from well placed swipes to its' hind legs. A blade transmuted from Ed's metal arm successfully sliced into its' hide eliciting howls of pain from the wounded the animal. They maintained an advantage as they pummeled the creature. Ed ducked as it slashed with knife-blade sharp claws that mowed down rows of thick pines as if they were no more than frail twigs. I flinched when Al was thrown like a rag doll by a whip of its' powerful wolf tail.

Ed transmuted a long spear out of the iron scrap remnant of the kitchen stove. The chimera monster tried to pounce on him, but Ed was able to slash its shoulder. In the process the blade part of the spear broke off and remained in the gash. It growled in agony, blood spilling onto the forest floor. The master held on to the mane as the chimera struggled against the deep laceration. She was able to maneuver it through its distress and guided it to bring a huge paw up and bring it down with crushing force upon Edward!

"Ed!" "Brother!" shouted both Al and I in alarm. Al was about to move to help him.

"Stay where you are!" the beast master caveated in a profound acrimony. Al stalled in his advancement. "Once more step and I'll have my pet rip his head off!" As she made her threat the monster increased pressure, causing Ed to cry out. The mood became quite tense. No one dared make any sudden movements. Then to our surprise, "(Roar)!" the animal let out a wail as something struck it. It stumbled to the side subsequently releasing Edward. The objects, palm-sized stones, were tossed at the monstrosity by none other than Erica. Her ammo piled in one arm while she heaving them with the other.

"(Cough) (Cough) Don't be an idiot Erica! Get out of here!" Ed wheezed. "You were supposed to take cover!"

Unrelenting in her efforts she replied, "Shut up short stack, can't you see I'm trying to save your sorry butt!" Ed sprang to his feet at the shot made at his height.

"Don't call me short!" he ranted before being hauched over from the pain in his chest.

A couple of throws later and her arsenal was used up. "Uh-oh." she murmered.

Now a bit bloody and very infuriated, the unstable young woman again issued an order to the injured chimera. "Kill her!" The half blind creature let out a deep growl, then surged at Erica! Erica evasively zigzagged away but accidentally tripped herself. Ed had already taken action and got between the creature and Erica. It bit down upon his automail that he raised in quick defense. It chewed upon the limb, in a hurry Ed reached with the free hand to pull the detached blade from in its' shoulder. As the creature reared from the pain it caused, Ed thrust the blade into its' chest at the heart. Blood poured from the wound, finally the animal collapsed to the ground, stone cold dead.

The master toppled from its' back. She attempted to escape but I reacted with another alchemic cage, capturing her. I ran to Erica's side where Ed too had converged, she stood up turning down my outstretched hand. "I'm OK. Don't fuss over me." she assured.

Al went straight to Edward. "Are you alright brother?"

"Yeah," he replied, "A scratch here, bruise there, a bit of tenderness from being stepped on. No broken bones I think, but I can't say the same about my arm." It had some wires hanging loose from it and a deep dent or two left from being chewed on. "What about you?"

"My armor took a beating in the fight. I got banged up really bad." There were some slashes into the metal from the claws and a dent where he'd been struck by the tail.

Ed begrudgingly sighed. "Looks like we'll need to take a trip back to Resembol." He said with a noticeable lack of enthusiasm.

After our long struggle, at last we were taken back to town with the aid of Jeremy and some hunters who'd formed a mob after it was heard that a group of teenagers had gone into the woods. They'd since been going around killing the creatures Natalie created. Upon being told what we'd discovered, especially the part about his sister being the one who made the monsters, Jeremy reacted with a remorseful expectance rather than surprise or shock.

"She'd been acting strangely when it came to the hunting season. I thought it was just a phase, that it would pass." He removed his spectacles and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "How can it be that I was so unaware of how sick she truly was." He sullenly spoke as gunfire could be heard echoing in the woods.

After making a call to Central Ed was told that troops would be sent in to help euthanize the other rampant chimera, and that Natalie would be brought to court for the murders her creations committed. More than likely she'll end up institutionalized due to her obviously unhealthy mental state.

As we took the train back to the city I could tell Edward was agitated. Neither of the two of us would even look in Erica's direction as she sat beside Al talking about Resembol and how nice it would be to see the Rockbells. I'd assumed he and I were both upset for the same reason. The two of went the entirety of the trip in complete silence.

* * *

A/N: I was going to do another idea for this end but didnt' like it after a while, so I was spending most of my time trying to come up with something I could live with. Next will come some news, conflict of emotions, and relationship developement. Won't say when or how. But it's comin'. Well, I'll figure it out before too long! Later! ^_^

p.s. I made some illustraitions for my OCs but don't know how I will show them to yall. They're hand drawings. I don't have a deviantart, BookFace, Myspace, Cheepy?/peeper?/quacker? (something a bird says) or anything. What can I do? If you know please help a girl out. Thanks dudes, see ya.


	14. Chapter 13: Return to Central

_**Disclaimer:** Fullmetal Alchemist is the property of Hiramu Arakawa, Funimation and Amniplex. I don't own them. Just my Ocs. The characters from the series are not mine in the least._

A/N: Just as my Oc, I want to apologize. No I'm not dead, b/c it's nearly been a year since I updated and it may seem like that but no. I was just busy busy busy for my senior year. I will try not to do that again if I can, but I do have my next chapter started, I believe I will have it done before long but I'm sorta stuck, so i don't really know. Any way, I am sorry again for making you wait. Here it is. Enjoy.^_^"

* * *

Chapter 13: Return to Central

(Erica POV) When we got back to the city Ed got us rooms at an Inn. Ed didn't stay for very long though because from what I heard from Al, he went to the base to request for someone else to watch me and Aaliyah so they could go to Resembol. "What? But I wanted to see your hometown! Can't you talk him out of it?" I begged Al.

"I wish I could, but Ed's got his mind made up." Al explained.

"What is that guys' problem? He's been giving me the cold shoulder since we left that town. He's your brother, do you know what's got him in such a bad mood?"

"Um...I think it's...something you did. Or something you didn't do." He said sounding uncomfortable.

"What did I do or not do exactly?" I demanded.

Before he could tell me Ed in all his angryness arrived. He walked straight on past me through the hall heading to his room a few doors down from mine and Aaliyah's. "Al, come on." He called in a less than happy tone.

"Coming brother. Good night Erica." Al said hurriedly going through the doorway. After which Ed shut the door with a slam.

I lingered there in the empty hall feeling really hurt and mad for what I saw as unnecessarily vicious treatment from a guy I had a crush on. A crush that I was seriously starting to reconsider. When I huffed back my own room I gathered some pajamas and hauled myself up in the bathroom for what seemed like hours to take a nice warm bath. I needed something to help me de-stress from my frustration. Also I hadn't been able to wash up since wandering around in the woods and was feeling pretty grimy. Once I was all clean and refreshed I felt a lot better and was about to head to bed. I said good night to Aaliyah, but she didn't say anything back. I repeated myself to her a little more loudly thinking she didn't hear me. Again, she said nothing. No way. Not Aaliyah too!

"News flash Aaliyah. Al isn't here. You can off the mute act now." I said to her as she laid out the a blanket and pillow on the couch in the sitting room. Without the mask hindering her face I caught the full brunt of her glower. "Wow. I didn't see Hater-aid on the room service menu." My comment only fanned the flames as she nearly strangled the pillow.

"Do you have amnesia?" she asked seriously, "Because you seem to be completely oblivious. Edward and I are furious with you, do you a have any idea as to why that might be?"

"I assumedthat you were on the rag and that he was just being a hot-head." I responded jokingly. Not the best move on my part. She huffed shoving the blanket roughly at the couch. "It's not funny Erica! Now tell me that you are not really being this _clueless_ for real!"

I was hurt by her response. Clueless! Something serious? As far as I'm concerned I haven't given them any reason to be acting like such jerks! "What are you talking about?"

She pointed at me accusingly as she began her explanation, "If you recall there was a promise we made to the Elrics so we could go with them on that little side trip, and you broke it."

"…." I was still drawing a blank.

"You really did forget didn't you! So **damn** typical of Erica to conveniently forget the rules! Here's a refresher then, we made a promise to the brothers that we would listen to them and stay out of the way if things got too dangerous."

I didn't say anything back. I actually did let it slip my mind that we made that promise. As she was scolding me I felt worse than the time I broke the big screen TV, and my mom completely chewed me out when she got home. I struggled to come up with something to counter. "Oh, yeah…but if I hadn't got involved when I did, then Ed would've been ripped apart by the crazy lady's science experiment!"

She let out a low growl, "Yes, what you did was with good intentions, but you don't understand. Ed and Al didn't want us to risk our lives. I wanted us to make that promise so that we could give them some peace of mind. But that completely flew out the window when you decided to go Fred Flintstone and start chuckin' rocks! If it wasn't for Edward your little stunt would've cost you your life! Even more so, it could've easily gotten him killed too!"

The good spirits I had after my shower were deflated instantly. Disappointment took its' place as I sank onto the seat. "Man! Since when is helping someone such a crime?" I asked feeling increasingly irritated.

"When you do it in a reckless way." she responded sitting beside me. I looked over at her clutching my kneecaps as she continued. "What you did was very risky. Way too risky and bordered on suicidal. I know you didn't do it intentionally, but your actions put you and Edward in an unnecessary dangerous situation. Putting your life at stake is always a last resort, something you do you do when there is absolutely **no other way**. It's definitely not something done unwittingly because of a hastily made decision. That's just being foolish."

Bitterness shot through me at the statement. Foolish! Is that what she thought I was, an _idiot_! I was trying to protect Edward from a monster and she's standing her calling me stupid for it? I was growing inwardly defensive, but kept listening as she went on with her lecture. "Don't get me wrong though, I understand that you didn't want something to happen to Edward. Me and especially Al were scared too when we saw him being hurt. To be honest, I'm sure I might've wanted to do the same thing if I was in your place and Alphonse was in the one danger. But that doesn't mean I'd put him in even _more_ danger by taking thoughtless action when there was still a chance for an alternative."

Really? Is that how she trying to sympathize? Al doesn't even have a body to be wrecked or mangled. He's a suit of friggen metal armor! He can't be killed. "_Please_! It wouldn't have mattered if it was Al! He's not even _alive_!" I rebuked rolling my eyes. I was sure I'd only made that argument in my head, but I could tell from how Aaliyah's features became dark with an immense fury, the likes of which I'd never seen before on my usually calm and collected friend, that it hadn't been so. There was pit in my stomach as I awaited her full reaction to the accidental remark.

"Don't. You. **Dare. **_**EVER**_! Talk about him that way!" She stood quickly as her voice rose in volume. "He_ is_ alive! He may be stuck in a metal suit, but there is still a human _soul_ and _heart_ inside of him! I know because when I look at him, truly really _look at him_, I can see it there as plain as day! So can his brother and so can everyone else who has ever had the benefit of having gotten to know him! He doesn't need to have an organic form to be seen as what he is. A **person**! He is as much a person as you and me, perhaps even more! And he can die just as easily too! Now I don't _ever_ want to hear you say anything to the contrary again because if you weren't my friend and instead had been anyone else that said that, I swear, I would've punched you so hard in the mouth just now you wouldn't have been able to say anything else! _Ever._ _**Again**_!" I dared not speak or even move as I stared frozen into her fuming eyes once she finished her deprecation.

She shook all over as her intense emotion also manifested itself on her body. Her tan face was currently tinted dark red-ish color. Her hands were balled so tightly into fist that I was sure her nails were digging painfully into her palm. Although I knew I'd struck a nerve by mentioning Al's condition, I wasn't expecting it would make her anywhere near this belligerent. It had me baffled as this kind of reaction would have made more sense if I'd said something against her personally, but for it to have been someone else, a simple crush no less, I was in total shock!

After a moment she closed her eyes in a deep concentration and rubbed her temples. When the anger faded and her features returned to normal I let myself relax a little too, but remained tense as she looked to me again with a glower. "Back to the topic," she lowly heaved. "You need to really think harder about what can happen before you go jumping into things. This, this place, this world, is not just a part of an anime anymore. Now its _real!_ We _can_ get hurt or even worse. That's what scares the both of us. Me and Edward. Neither one of us want nor _wanted _to have to think that something could happen that would leave them with blood on their hands. They have more than enough to worry about trying to keep themselves alive! They shouldn't have to think that they'd have to be responsible for our lives too! They needed to know they could trust us and that we'd listen to them when it counts. But its too late for that now! Because now Ed's lost his trust in you and I could have lost **my best friend**!" Her expression changed again, to one of sadness. "We can't die here. We have to live so we can get back home to our world. To Matt and Meami and to see our families again, don't you _ever_ forget that Erica! From now on be more careful and start thinking before you do things. Because your decisions effect more than just you!" She stormed off yanking open the room door, and with as much hostility as Ed had used before slammed it shut. I could only sit there to let her words sink in. Later on that night I went to bed, but barely slept.

(Time gap) Three day after our return Ed was called back to the base. Al, who was the only one still speaking to me, told me that Mustang had something he needed to talk to Ed about. More than likely he had found someone who'd take us off his hands. I'm sure that Aaliyah was already told about his decision by Ed himself. I doubt she took it too hard though because two were being buddy-buddy when I wasn't around. I figured as much from the times where I would come in on them talking to each other and end up drawing forth their silent wrath. During this whole shunning, it was painful having Ed completely ignore me, but for Aaliyah to brush me off too! It was becoming unbearable! The silence was slowly driving me insane. Both for the fact that it was forcing me to think constantly about what I did, making me feel like hell, and also because for a social person like me not having any one to really talk to was basically a death sentence! Nothing against Al, but the only times the two of us did get to talk were in short instances when Ed wasn't around to drag him away or when Aaliyah left to practice her martial arts at the park. In between those sparse occasions I was on my own. I don't get how Aaliyah can do this quiet thing willingly without it getting to her! Finally unable to stand it any longer, I decided to gather some courage and see if I could get said friend to hear me out. To start it off, I got some room service and made sure it was her favorite. Or second favorite. (They didn't have bacon and egg tacos on the menu.)

"Hey there good buddy! You want some nice tasty bacon and scrambled egg? I got it just for you, with apple juice." I lifted the lid from the tray revealing the still steaming plate of food. She only glared at me, then sat at the table without a word. I was nervously grinning as she got picked up a fork and started eating. I figured now was as good a time as any to apologize while she was made immobile at the table by her breakfast.

"Listen, I know I made a huge mistake back there in Arinda," I began, she refused to look at me and instead kept a glare upon her food, "and I hope that you'll believe me when I say...," I drew in a deep breath, "that I am sincerely sorry I forgot about the promise you had us make and didn't keep my word." She began to give me a glance from the corner of her eye but still wouldn't face me. "More importantly I'm sorry if what I did made you and Ed think I didn't care about what could happen. Because I do. I wasn't trying to get anyone hurt and thank God no one did. If anything had gone wrong, I don't know what I would've done. Because I don't...I don't want to be the reason that Ed looses another limb. Or the reason that you end up all this world."

Her glare had disappeared. She now looked much more fascinated in what I was saying. I was glad because it reassured me that my apology was getting through to her. It was starting to get too difficult to speak under a resentful stare. Gaining more confidence I went on. "I want more than anything for us to both go home. Together. I _want_ to be able to and see everyone again. I miss them all and I know they're all probably really worried about us. I never meant to put the chance of having that, or my life in jeopardy. You were right before. I didn't think about any of that. I should have, but I didn't. But like I said before, it wasn't because I don't care. It was just...I wasn't...the thing is...Uuh! You know me Aaliyah! Since we were little I've had this thing where I don't think about the consequences and it gets me into trouble. I never meant to scare you or make Ed hate me. It was just…I couldn't stand not doing anything when someone I cared about was in trouble! When I saw Ed get pinned, I…I lost it! I was so afraid. I thought if I didn't step in and do something no one would. So at the time, it felt like I was doing the right thing by getting involved. But now looking back I can see that it could've gone really bad. With what I did I put the guy I like, and more importantly Al's only brother in danger. He coulda' been killed trying to save me. If he had died it woulda been all my fault! I don't know what I would've done if he had-…" I couldn't finish as I sniffled and my throat became slightly constricted. Her eyes gleamed sympathetically at my emotional state. She chewed slowly on the bacon in her mouth as I took a breath trying to pull myself together.

Coming back from the small emotional outburst I pressed on, "I never want put anyone in that kind of position ever again. I need to learn to think a little harder..._before_ I act. That way I can make sure that what I do will do good without causing more problems. I want the choices I make to be ones that I don't have to regret. It just feels so unfair sometimes. Because unlike you or Ed or Al, I don't have a lot to work with when it comes time to be there for the people who need me. All I've been capable of doing whenever we run into trouble is hiding in a corner like a coward. I know it sounds like I'm being all self centered about this. But…Gawd! I hate so much that you and Ed are the ones who have to hurt all the time because I can't do _anything_!" I momentarily saw the surprise flash in her eyes when I let it out.

I looked down at my knees as I recalled when we first got here, how badly Aaliyah was beaten up, and how exhausted she looked as the doctors wheeled her to the ER at the hospital. I kept thinking how easily she could've been horribly mutilated while I was there idly watching her get smacked around by that freak Envy. Then my memories panned over to the fight in the forest where Ed was being crushed beneath the paw of the enormous beast who was being ordered to do so by that demented self proclaimed animal rights activist Natalie. It was more than I could handle hearing Ed shouting as it pushed down on his torso. The distress it caused me would then lead me to make a hurried discussion that would make him and Aaliyah so mad that they would shun me in retribution. The sorrow I felt could be seen on my face as I clenched my fist in my lap and furrowed my brows. It stung in my chest as I waited to see if she thought I'd earned the right to her forgiveness. I didn't look up from my downward stare as she came around the table. When she put her hand on my shoulder I shifted my eyes to see her expression. I was very relieved as I saw a gentle smile reflected back at me.

"I'm sorry too Erica. That you didn't think you could protect the ones you care about." She kneeld slightly, not a lot because she was so short, and gave me a reassuring hug. It gave me the comfort I needed at the moment and I gladly hugged back. We remained that way for a minute or two before pulling apart. She left my side and walked over to the couch to retrieve her mask. "I know how it feels to want more than anything to be able to protect those who are important to you. It's what drives me to try so hard as a martial artist. The only reason I worked myself to be as skilled as I am is for that very purpose. If you honestly want to change yourself, to be able to defend yourself and others, I want to help you do that. So if your up for it, then starting today you and me will be doing some training." she said tying the ribbon.

"Training?" I tilted my head. What is she getting at?

"Yes. The 'getting rid of that damsel in distress Kagome-syndrome' training." She said with an anime-energetic thumbs up.

"Um…sure?" I said a bit confused. What's she gonna do, teach me how to use a bow and arrow? (Gasp) throw me down a well to fight demons!

"To put it simply, I'm going to give you the tools to help you help yourself and others. Through use of martial arts!" She did a spinning back-kick inches from my face to emphasize her point. I sweat dropped now looking the bottom of her shoe.

I've seen how intense she is in her fighting, not to mention how strong, flexible, and aggressive you have to be to do some of the moves. I was nervous, but also eager to better myself. "Ok Aaliyah. Jackie Chan-ify me!" I said with anime-ish determination.

(Later on) (Aaliyah POV) I was elated to have patched things up with Erica. Being without her to converse with for so long was getting on my nerves. Not that I hadn't liked talking with Edward for a while, it was actually pretty nice getting to know him some more. But of course he was no good at girl talk and whenever Alphonse showed up I couldn't say much of anything. I was also excited at the opportunity to teach her martial arts! I had never instructed on my own before so this would be a new yet exhilarating experience. We dressed out of our pajamas and put on some new clothes we got after our original dreads were mussed up running around in the forest. Hers was green t-shirt and workout shorts. Mine was a light yellow sweater, white muscle shirt and tan elastic waistband kapris.

We were walking down the hall, Erica toting a bag with her after work-out clothes, when I saw Al coming down the corridor. I thought I heard my heart stop for a moment as he came towards us. "Good morning ladies. I'm glad to see you're getting along again." He greeted taking note of our gracious attitudes.

"Totally! No way home-girls can stay mad at each other forever." Erica replied patting my shoulder. "In fact we getting along so well that Aaliyah had agreed to be my Mr. Miyagi and show me the ways of karati."

"That's pronounced kara-_te_. Ti isn't even in the Japanese alphabet." I corrected.

"Whatever, I'm still gonna learn to use it so I can open a can of whoop-ass on any low down punks who try to mess with me!" I rolled my eyes at her misguided statement.

"Your going out to do some martial arts training?" He asked. He then put his hand to his chin, considering something. "Come to think of it, I haven't been training much myself lately. I could go for a bit of practice too. If it's not too much of an imposition on you, do you mind if I tag along?" Al's request caused conflict in my thoughts. On one hand I liked the idea of having him around, since he was the item of my secret affections and all. On the other hand, there was the risk that there'd be accidental contact and I'd wig out and hurt his feelings, which I absolutely did not want to happen.

Before I could even discuss it with Erica, "Sure thing! I would love having some extra help. Actually, I could use all the help I can get!" she said cheerily with a flick of the wrist. At this I was stunned, but she was too distracted in her excessively pleased attitude to notice.

"I can definitely give you some pointers. I've been doing martial arts since I was 9." He explained.

"Oh yeah? Well, Aaliyah here has been doing them since she could practically walk!"

"Wow! Really?" asked Al in astonishment.

"Yep. Her dad started teaching her and her brothers before they were even in Kindergarten." He turned over to me, I swallowed hard at the reverence that gleamed in his anime features.

"You're so lucky! Having started so early must've given you a _huge_ leg up! I can't wait to see you in action!"

My slight edginess was drastically transformed into fear comparable to that of stage fright. Knowing Al was going to be observing me I fought the urge to run back to the room and lock myself in for the rest of the day. "Let's get going then. I'm itchin' to get this whole fight training thing going!" Erica enthused starting down the hall. I still in shock remained behind. Then, when I remembered that the farther she got the longer I was alone with Alphonse who too stayed behind, I immediately scurried to catch up. Now a trio, Al, Erica, and I headed towards the park a few blocks over.

"This is gonna be an interesting lesson." I muttered to myself as we strolled down the sidewalk.

* * *

A/N: There's lucky 13 for ya. I did a lot of work on it when I had the time, but if it's got problems that you see i missed just lemme know. Good night now, (it's like 2 am and my eyes are burning from starring at this screen.) z_z


End file.
